Hijos de la magia
by Aribeth Li
Summary: cinco guerreros que desconocen su origen,secretos ocultos durante milenios, civilizaciones amenazadas...Este es mi primer fic, asike pliss sed buenos, espero rewius--
1. Default Chapter

N.A:HHOOOLLAAA, bueno como siempre decir que Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece (q más kisiera yo)y por desgracia Shaoran tampoco, solo decir que este es mi primer fic y q estoy muy ilusionada (si os gusta pienso seguir escribiendo aunque no duerma, palabra).Otra cosa esto lo hago por pura diversión y locura transitoria, ya sabéis cuando una se obsesiona con algo...

LOS HIJOS DE LA MÁGIA

**CAPITULO 1**

**Hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando la tierra aun era joven y los seres humanos empezaron a desentrañar el significado de la palabra magia, ya existía una raza de seres nacidos de la propia magia que no envejecían jamás, poseían poderes increíbles y una intuición sobrenatural.**

**Estos seres vivían en armonía con la naturaleza y con sus criaturas, pero, **

**no todos los miembros de esta raza estaban conformes con lo que tenían, pensaban que eran superiores a todos y a todo y decidieron llevar a cabo una conspiración contra los de su propia sangre.**

**Durante siglos esperaron en las sombras el momento adecuado.**

**Ese momento surgió hacia el 1800 a.C. cuando las grandes civilizaciones del momento pasaban por apuros, así Hiksos el líder de los conspiradores envió a sus agentes a cada una de estas.**

**En Egipto convenció al faraón para atacar a los Hijos de la Magia a cambio de oro para recuperar el antiguo esplendor del imperio**

**A los babilonios se les prometieron los materiales adecuados para crear su famosa torre la cual sería la causa de su desaparición.**

**A los Griegos estrategias en el campo de la guerra. A Hititas y persas se les prometieron armas para atacar Egipto.**

**así Hiksos ordenó el ataque contra su propio pueblo los Haderat (o Hijos de la Magia).Estos aunque en un numero mucho menor y atacaos por sorpresa eran unos fieros enemigos, a partir de ese momento se convirtieron en asesinos sin piedad luchando por su supervivencia. Muchos cayeron por ambas partes, los humanos les tenían pavor a los Haderat y estos estaban casi extintos esto les obligó a refugiarse y no volver a mostrar su poder ni dejarse ver por ningún humano. A su vez los humanos empezaron a volver a sus hogares contando historias sobre horribles criaturas despiadadas y sin remordimientos.**

**Pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta con el revuelo de las batallas es de que los agentes de Hiksos desaparecieron con los objetos más preciados de cada nación: Especias del Nilo, la formula del Fuego Griego (pólvora), el libro sobre la construcción de la torre babilonia, y dos gemas mágicas incrustadas en armas hititas y persas.**

**El plan hubiera sido todo un éxito de no ser por Kadesh el joven príncipe egipcio que por casualidades de la vida cuando Hiksos propuso aquel trato a su padre se encontraba de misión diplomática con los hititas.**

**Kadesh decidió, al volver a su amado país, no perder de vista a Senret, el enviado de Hiksos. De este modo antes de que Senret robara las especias del Nilo Kadesh las reemplazó por otras similares pero que carecían del poder mágico de las autenticas.**

**Una vez con las autenticas especias en su poder Kadesh, avergonzado por la avaricia de su padre y la fácilmente que se habían dejado corromper los hombres partió en busca de los Haderat para entregarles las espacias y pedir perdón por las atrocidades llevadas acabo por los humanos.**

**Los encontró en una remota isla asiática y allí les contó todo lo que conocía acerca de la traición de Hiksos y de sus planes para convertirse en un avatar, los Hijos de la Magia que hasta ese momento no eran capaces de entender el por que del proceder humano se sintieron absolutamente desolados al comprender que habían quitado miles de vidas solo por el ansia de poder y la ambición de uno de los suyos sin contar con que estaban casi extintos, ellos que durante milenios habían mantenido el equilibrio y la neutralidad en el planeta.**

**Indignados y profundamente arrepentidos idearon un plan para detener a Hiksos.Cuando realizase el hechizo no se convertiría en un avatar completo pero seria mucho más poderoso de lo que ya era aunque al ser falso el último ingrediente quedaría sellado y dividido en cuatro partes hasta que alguien terminara el ritual.Hiksos furioso al verse encerrado indefinidamente juró volver y vengarse de Kadesh exterminando a los humanos y acabar con los restos de su otrora gran raza.Asi cada uno de los cuatro fragmento fue a para a los lugares más inaccesibles de las civilizaciones engañadas.**

**Pero, desgraciadamente Hiksos no estaba vencido ni mucho menos, simplemente dormiría hasta que alguno de sus discípulos encontrara los cuatro fragmentos y las especias del Nilo.Los Haderat conscientes de que pronto abandonarían este mundo decidieron hacer un pacto con Kadesh de modo que los errores cometidos por ambas partes se subsanasen.El acuerdo consistía en lo siguiente: **

**-Los Haderat como Hijos de la Magia que eran al morir su poder regresaría a la naturaleza, pero si esto sucedía no podrían detener a Hiksos en un futuro de modo que, sacrificaron los años de vida que les quedasen para crear las almas de cinco guerreros con el poder de todos los Haderat supervivientes, cada uno de ellos sería un auténtico hijo de la magia y sus almas tomarían la forma de animales mágicas, podrían controlar la naturaleza pero, deberían proteger el equilibrio del planeta, nacerían en el preciso momento en que Hiksos empezara a ser consciente.**

**-El papel de Kadesh sería el de instructor y guía del líder de los cinco guerreros y escogería a tres humanos representantes de las cualidades de su raza para ayudar a los guerreros a acabar con Hiksos.Kadesh permanecería inmortal y joven hasta que hubiera cumplido su misión pero era imprescindible que los guerreros madurasen y creyesen y descubriesen quienes eran por sus propios medios ya que sino no obtendrían la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a Hiksos por lo que Kadesh no podría revelarles su autentica identidad.**

**De los Haderat se dice que al acabar el hechizo de las cinco almas murieron, Aunque eso no se sabe con certeza.**

**Mientras esto sucedía los discípulos de Hiksos perpetuaron un culto a su líder para subsanar su error se infiltraron en el recién creado Concilio de Hechiceros y se dispersaron buscando los fragmentos y la espacia ya que no tenían ni la mas remota idea de donde podrían estar.**

**Con el tiempo este pacto se convirtió en profecía y después en leyenda en los tiempos actuales ya nadie recuerda una amenaza llamada Hiksos y el Concilio de Hechiceros nacido durante la guerra borró de la historia las batallas libradas y crearon una ley según la cual todos los Hijos de la Magia debían ser ejecutados por ser una amenaza contra los magos y hechiceros mortales.**

En la actualidad

Nueva Zelanda: Lugar indeterminado.

**_Hoy es un día como cualquier otro en mi vida, lleno de preguntas sin responder, vidas que salvar, en definitiva cosas por hacer y experiencias de las que aprende.Eso es algo que siempre me dice mi maestro:"de todo y de todos se pude aprender algo, escucha y pon atención a todo lo que hay a tu alrededor pues quizás encuentres tus respuestas en el momento más inesperado"._**

****

**_Supongo que alguna vez os habréis hecho preguntas tales como porque estáis aquí o de donde venís realmente?,incluso puede que para aquellos más curiosos os interesen los misterios de la vida como es mi caso .Bien si estáis realmente interesados os contare mi vida desde donde es realmente interesante.Empezaremos por mi nombre, yo soy Shaoran Li y esta es mi historia._**

****

**_Todo comenzó (aunque yo no lo supiera)cuando tenia aproximadamente cinco años, era un niño bastante travieso lo reconozco, me gustaba subir a los árboles, hacer enfadar a Marius mi padrino, desobedecer a mis instructores (salvo a Wei y por supuesto a mis padres) en definitiva era todo lo que un niño normal con poderes mágicos , con una imaginación e inteligencia desbordantes ,y un padrino vampiro de 3000 pede llegar a ser, pero sabéis que? Era feliz más feliz de lo que recuerdo haber sido nunca después de aquel fatídico día_**

-XIIAAOOOLLAANNNGGG donde estará este maldito crío del demonio

-Calma Shiefa, solo es un niño, además creo que esta mucho mejor ahora.

-¿QUEEEE? CLARO COMO NO HA USADO TU VESTIDO FAVORITO PARA USARLO COMO MUÑECO Y PRACTICAR CON LA ESPADA.

-Vamos reconoce que te encanta perseguirlo por toda la mansión. Además U se ve tan mono con esa carita de cachorro huérfano que pone cada vez que la regañas.

-Mira Fuite Li el día que admita que me gusta perseguir a mi lindohermanito me comeré ese sombrero tan horrible que traes puesto

-¡¡COMO QUE HORRIBLE REPITE ESO SI TE ATREVES¡¡¡

-Claro s-o-m-b-r-e-r-o h-o-r-r-i-b-l-e

**Mientras esta escena tenía lugar en una hermosa mansión en Hong Kong (China ), en otro lugar bastante cercano estaba ocurriendo algo no tan entretenido**

-¡¡Esto es intolerable, no voy a permitir que se ponga en peligro a la élite del concilio solo porque tú seas capaz de cualquier cosa¡¡, además sabes que a ese tipo de hechizos de convocación solo acuden demonios,balores y criaturas tan malignas que soy incapaz de imaginar lo que podría llegar a ocurrir.

-Pero señor yo quer.-nada de pero, he tomado una decisión ahora fuera.

-Como digáis _señor_

-Hien ¿ crees que eso ha sido prudente? recuerda que Lung Yang fue tu mayor rival a la hora de escoger al Jefe del concilio y que cuenta con el apoyo de casi la mitad del Consejo Regente

-Irean ya se todo eso pero no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya, es un hombre carente de escrúpulos y tengo la sensación de que tiene un motivo oculto, hay algo en Japón que le interesa , y conociéndole no será nada bueno para el resto del mundo.

-por favor ten cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento, temo que os pase algo a ti o a nuestro hijo.

-tranquilízate, a Xiaolang no le ocurrirá nada Marius le protege y ya sabes que lo quiere como si fuera su hijo, y en cuanto a mi se cuidarme solo.

-si pero no olvides que los vampiros son vulnerables de DIA y que tu por muy poderoso que seas no eres invencible y ya has tentado en demasiadas ocasiones al destino.

-Siempre tan lógica, por eso te quiero.u

--U –Haré como que no he oído eso.

__

**_En ese momento Lung Yang trazaba el plan a seguir para acabar con mi padre, ese DIA el niño que yo era moriría con él para empezar a tomar conciencia de lo que seria mi futuro como heredero de una dinastía y próximo Jefe del Concilio._**

**Mientras tanto ya en otra imponente mansión de la isla asiática Luna Yang esta reunido con unos oscuros personajes dignos de cualquier cuento de fantasmas.Lung Yang es un hombre de estatura mediana y complexión de aspecto un tanto enfermizo debido a su postura siempre encorvada y la expresión de continuo hastió que presentan sus facciones, pero pese a todo esto no debemos dejarnos engañar por su aspecto huraño, en realidad es un poderoso hechicero que se ha ganado el respeto y temor de todos sus compatriotas aunque no precisamente por sus buenas acciones.Es muy conocida la costumbre que tienen en la familia Yang deshacerse de sus enemigos de forma rápida y sin ensuciarse las manos, aunque claro esto no se comenta cuando alguien de los Yang esta cerca, siempre se corre el riesgo de sufrir un inesperado accidente.**

**-**Estoes el colmoquien demonios se cree que es para darme ordenes?.Se arrepentirá ahora que esta todo planeado no permitiré que se eche a perder _perdida de vida inocentes _ Já será él quien pierda la vida , Hien Li no volverás a ver un nuevo amanecer

vosotros realizareis un ataque masivo esta noche a la mansión Li, mientras todo el Concilio corre a auxiliar a su líder yo realizare la invocación del Lord Balor, si se le ofrece un sacrificio adecuado nos dirá la localización de los fragmentos y que mejor sacrificio que los descendientes de aquel que le desterraron.Por fin después de casi 5000 años de búsqueda estamos más cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo que nunca antes.

No me falléis y seréis recompensados más allá de vuestras expectativas, fallad sufriréis los más horribles tormentos__

**Mansión Li:pocas horas antes del ataque**

**En el jardín trasero, subido a uno de los árboles más altos se encuentra un pequeño niño de mirada ambarina y sonrisa traviesa acompañado por un bello animal semejante a un cachorro de lobo con pelaje blanco como la nieve y de ojos dorados.Este singular animal es un kit Dragon, uno de los guardianes de nuestro encantador protagonista, el otro es un pequeño dragón dorado que en estos instantes se encuentra en el tejado de la mansión esperando ordenes...**

_-Objetivo a la vista.Caderanth espera a que se sitúe en el punto justo y salta._

En ese momento se veía llegar con no muy buena cara a un hombre de mediana edad ataviado con túnica y una especie de boina con la insignia de la familia Li, se trataba del profesor de idiomas del joven Shaoran.

-JOVEN LI DEBEMOS TEMINAR LA CLASE BAJE DE AHÍ¡¡

-No te oigo acércate un poca más

-Le decía que-AHORA-**En ese preciso momento se vio descender a toda velocidad al pequeño del árbol al mismo tiempo que el dragón saltaba sobre una especie de plataforma, como consecuencia el pobre maestro fue a caer directamente al estanque de los peces globo que, para su desgracia, segregaban una sustancia que produce urticaria.**

-JAJAJAJAJA, ESO SI QUE HA TENIDO GRACIA¡¡¡

JAJAJAJAJAJ-Xiaolang

-Upss

-Si padre-pregunto el pequeño niño poniendo cara de niño que se le ha muerto Lassy.

-Acompáñame debemos hablar,y que alguien le traiga al señor Poirot un ungüento-ordeno el Jefe del clan Li mostrando un pequeña sonrisa.

Ya en la enorme biblioteca de la mansión padre e hijo charlaban tranquilamente...

-Xiaolang,¿sabes por lo que quiero hablar con tigo?

-prometo que no volveré a hacerlo de verdad

-no es por eso,U,aunque si deberías dejarlo

-buffff, menos mal, bueno de que querías hablar.

-del futuro

-¿de que verbo -

-NO TE PASES

-sorry

-bien hijo, de lo que quiero hablarte es de si has pensado ya en porque quieres ser mago, y lo más importante, quiero que comprendas que cuanto más poder se posee más responsable se debe ser

- no te entiendo papa

-tranquilo, es lógico apenas eres un niño.Lo que trato de decirte es precisamente que, tu hijo mío tienes un gran potencial pero debes saber encaminarlo. Rezo para que te conviertas en el líder que yo no he podido ser-explicaba Hien a su pequeño hijo convencido de que seria uno de los mejores jefes que jamás haya tenido el concilio.

-papa, eso seria imposible tu eres el mejor.

-Es nuestro deber como magos proteger a aquellas personas que no han sido bendecidos por el don de la magia, debes luchar siempre por tus creencias e ideales y no rendirte nunca, y recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre te querré.

**En ese momento varias decanas de hombres con atavíos ninjas atacaron simultáneamente todos los flancos de la casa, pese a las alarmas y las protecciones mágicas fue imposible detenerlos, estaban muy bien organizados mientras que los guardias de la casa estaban dispersados y distraídos , jamás habrían pensado en un ataque a semejante escala.**

**Murieron bastantes hombres pero por suerte Irean y sus cuatro hijas consiguieron refugiarse en una sala especialmente creada para situaciones como esta donde había instalado un sistema de alarma para avisar al resto de miembros del concilio, pero había algo que preocupaba a la Jefa del clan Li.**

Las puertas de la biblioteca donde estaban padre e hijo habían sido selladas mágicamente y para empeorar las cosas estaban siendo literalmente asediados , hasta el momento Hien Li había mantenido a raya a los intrusos pero le era cada vez más complicado seguir luchando , recitaba todos los hechizos que recordaba mientras paraba con su espada los ataques de dos asaltantes.

Shaoran no daba crédito a sus ojos ¡ estaban atacando la casa unos hombres desconocidos que intentaban matar a su padre a toda costa¡.Él había escapado por los pelos de una explosión cerca de la ventana y ahora se encontraba esquivando las estocadas de un individuo bastante grande desde su punto de vista, e un momento de despiste por parte de su atacante recitó un conjuro de transformar en piedra al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un fuerte golpe con uno de los libros desparramados por el suelo.

-El saber no ocupará lugar , pero eso ha tenido que doler. Tiene gracia la cosa.-Los guardianes del pequeño también habían estado en apuros pero al comprobar que su amo estaba en perfecto estado trabajaron en equipo. mientras uno hacia de cebo el otro atacaba, por lo que el mago no conseguía acabar ningún hechizo, cuando ambos se hubieron acercado lo suficiente Caderanth lanzó una ardiente llamarada y Quiridanshelo (el Kit dragón) utilizó sus poderes innatos enviando la mente del mago al plano espectral.Gracias a la intervención de los guardianes de su hijo Hien pudo acabar rápidamente con los dos ninjas que le atacaban, con una finta desarmó a uno de ellos y mientras le propinaba una patada que lo dejó inconsciente hería a su compañero mortalmente en el abdomen.Una vez se hubo desecho de ellos busco por la destrozada habitación a su hijo y comprobó con alivio que se encontraba a salvo felicitando a sus guardianes.

Pero algo ocurrió en ese momento,degraciadamente Lung Yang consiguió realizar el hechizo de convocación y una sensación abrumadora se sintió por toda la residencia, se sentía maldad, odio ,calor sofocante ,y un estremecimiento del suelo precedió a la aparición repentina de una montaña de tierra fuego y lava justo en el lugar donde se encontraban Hien y su hijo.

había vuelto de su destierro y buscaba venganza el Lord Valor no podía estar más eufórico después de quinientos años regresaba con más poder que nunca,¡al fin podría vengarse del maldito Clow Reed matando a sus patéticos descendientes!

-Tú eres Hien Li descendiente de ese desgraciado de Clow Reed?-preguntó el enorme balor con su voz tan grave que te estremecías de miedo con solo oirle.La criatura poseía dos coreaceas alas en su espalda, mediría al menos tres metros y medio y tenia el cuerpo similar al de un doberman con músculos poderosos.Su piel era de un color rojo sangre y en su garra derecha llevaba una espada de doble filo tan alta como la enorme criatura, mientras que en la izquierda llevaba un látigo que parecía de fuego.

Su sola presencia aterrorizaba y su olor nublaba los sentidos de modo que lo único que se sentían eran ganas de salir corriendo o de esconderte en algún lugar y ponerte a llorar como un niño.

Pero el Jefe del Concilio no se asustaba fácilmente, además ya había visto criaturas como aquella en otras ocasiones aunque bien, es cierto que no tan grandes ni malignas como la que tenía delante pero eso carecía de importancia, conocía su punto débil y no dejaría que esa criatura dañara a su familia.

-Ese es mi nombre, y se a que has venido y ,permíteme decirte que no dejaré que cumplas tu propósito.¡TE DEVOLVERÉ AL INFIERNO DEL QUE HAS SALIDO MALDITO!-Hien corrió al encuentro de su enemigo mientras se cubría con un globo de invulnerabilidad para repeler los posibles hechizos lanzados por el balor e hizo que su piel se volviera tan dura como la roca para resistir en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.Cuando estuvo en frente de su enemigo dio una voltereta y la tocar el suelo se impulsó con su pierna derecha para evitar así un sablazo y posteriormente un latigazo.El hombre corrió rodeando la enorme figura del balor mientras este tomaba impulso para atacar de nuevo,Hien se coloco detrás de la criatura y con dos rápidas y certeras estocadas cercenó los tendones de parte anterior de la rodilla, esto provocó en la criatura un estremecedor alarido que ponía los pelos de punta y su estrepitosa caída.

Y a en el suelo el furioso balor intentó hacer caso miso del dolor pero en la caída se enredó el látigo con una de las numerosas protuberancias de sus alas por lo que perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer sobre su brazo izquierdo rompiéndose un ala e imposibilitando el movimiento de dicho brazo.Casi derrotado y con apenas fuerza el balor dirigió un hechizo al pequeño niño que observaba atento a una distancia prudente, ese fue su mayor error, Hien murmuró un contrahechizo y Shaoran fue cubierto de inmediato por una especie de manto que reflejó el hechizo hacia su dueño.

-¡MALDITOS SEAIS, AUN NO HE SIDO DERROTADO!-Eso tiene solución._Dioses de la tierra y el mar, espíritus de la madre naturaleza concededme el poder para derrotar a esta vil criatura._-en ese momento encima del balor se formó algo parecido a un tornado de color dorado tan brillante que hacia daño a los ojos, y, súbitamente el balor desapareció sin dejar rastro aparente.

Shaoran se acercó atónito seguido de cerca por ambos guardianes a su exhausto padre, era simplemente increíble, no existía nadie tan grande como él, pero ¿porqué? Seguía notando la presencia de la criatura. Había sido derrotada ¿no?.

-¿Padre, te encuentras bien?-El poderoso hechicero se acercó a su hijo y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-no sabes el miedo que ha pasado, cuando te atacó pensé que iba a perderte para siempre.-Algo húmedo rozó entonces la mejilla del niño,¿qué era eso?¿lágrimas?¡¡¡¡su padre estaba llorando!!!

Shaoran le devolvía el abrazo a su amado padre pero cuando abrió los ojos se quedó paralizado.

¡¡Era el balor!!, ¡¡había conseguido realizar un escudo a tiempo y se había vuelto invisible el tiempo suficiente para que su enemigo bajara la guardia!!!.

**_En aquel momento cuando vi. como el látigo de aquella maldita atravesar el pecho de mi padre sentí como si mi corazón se fuera con él, era un dolor tan grande que ni siquiera me mohíno se durante cuanto tiempo estuve sosteniendo el cuerpo de mi padre entre mis brazos, esos instantes fueron eternos, el tiempo para mi no existía ni nada más salvo el cuerpo inerte de mi padre y aquella despiadada criatura carente de compasión o piedad delante mio.En ese instante me embargó una furia indescriptible, solo quería destruir, matar a aquella bestia inmunda, sentí como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mi y lancé un hechizo que encerraba toda mi rabia y mi dolor, gran parte de mi poder iba en aquel hechizo.Creo que mis guardianes sentían lo mismo que yo porque sentí como su fuerza entraba en mi atacábamos juntos.Se produjo una enorme explosión que estremeció y destruyó el lugar._**

**_Solo quedaba yo, balor había sido destruido y mis queridos guardianes quedaron sellados dentro de mi.Miraba a todos lados despacio, sin expresión en los ojos, estaba vacio.Hasta que mi mirada se poso en un cuerpo tendido a mi derecha.Me agaché lentamente, como si estuviera en un sueño._**

**_-¿Papa? papa despierta tenemos que ir con mama y mis hermanas, tenemos que...Vamos papa no puedes dejarme ahora, no puedes...-Dije yo llorando y con voz entrecortada._**

**_No recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió después, me desperté varias semanas después en mi cuarto, no tenia ganas de nada, echaba de menos a mi padre y ya nada podría devolvérmelo, me convertí en una sombra, no hablaba, apenas comía y pasaba todo el tiempo en mi cuarto tumbado e la cama sin hacer otra cosa que mirar el techo, por las noches los ojos rojos inyectados en sangre del balor me perseguían en pesadillas y me despertaba sudando y gritando._**

**_Seguí así hasta que una noche vino Marius mi padrino, vampiro, al que yo conocía desde pequeño y al que no le tenia el menor temor pese a que sabia a ciencia cierta que era poderoso más allá de mi comprensión, no olvidaré nunca la conversación de aquella noche y le estaré por siempre agradecido pues aunque no recuperé entonces la alegría ni la esperanza sí me dio motivos para seguir adelante._**

-Shaoran, mírame.-el pequeño se giro con desgana y miro con ojos vacíos al vampiro

-¿Qué quieres?-solo hablar-

-pues yo no, márchate.

-crees que le gustaría verte así?,murió por salvar lo que amaba, ¿y como se lo devuelves?¿muriendo de inanición, de tristeza y además, no recuerdas lo que te decía siempre?

-¿no más bromas?-contestó el pequeño con sarcasmo y desgana.

-no, que siguieras adelante pase lo que pase, que te convirtieras en el gran mago que todos esperamos, honra su memoria siguiendo su camino.

-¿muriéndome?-volvió a contestar de nuevo sarcásticamente.

-no mi niño, luchando en cuerpo y alma por aquello que crees justo y por defender a los más débiles.-le reprochó con paciencia y cariño el vampiro.

-Supongo que no sería justo que él me salvara y yo le diera la espalda a todo lo que él creía.

-eso es ahora sientes vació y dolor pero, donde quiera que esta él cuidará de ti siempre, y yo también.

El pequeño niño mostró una pequeña y triste sonrisa a su padrino dándole a entender que lo intentaría, y como ya sabemos entrenaría duro y se esforzaría al máximo para recuperar las Clow Cards que fueron robadas durante el ataque en que perdió a su alegría, gran parte de sus poderes, a sus guardianes y, lo más importante de todo, a su querido padre.

N.A: Bien aquí estoy, deciros que, este capitulo cuenta la profecía y la vida de Shaoran antes de la captura de las cartas.Qiuzá este un poco confuso(kiero decir muxas cosas y no se como) pero yo me seguiré esforzando (creo q lo reescribí como tres veces).Weno y ahora los avances, en el próximo capitulo (espero escribirlo antes de empezar las clases) contaré lo que sucedió después de regresar de Japón.

P.D:Le haré sufrir muxo, pobrecito mío, igual me odiáis por lo que voy a hacerle pero es algo que lleve rondándome la cabeza muxo tiempo (soy malvada lo se), bien y en el tercero empezaré con Sakura, Tomoyo y demás,(sí, también sale Erial, como dejarle de lado).

A y se me olvidaba no estoy segura si incluiré la segunda película pero ya veremos,

Otra cosa Shaoran es el prota (creo q se notó)pero por si acaso lo aclaro.

Si tenéis alguna duda, pregunta, kereis amenazarme de muerte...(lo demás keda en vuestras manos) podéis hacerlo escribiendo a o más fácil aun dejáis un review y yo os contesto en el próximo capítulo.(creo q el nombre de los Haderat es un poco malo pero no se me ocurría nada mejor TTTT)


	2. capiyulo 2

N.A:weeeeno lo desiempre card captor sakura no es mío y blablabla....aki esta el segundo capitulo espero q os guste y q lo disfruteis tanto como yo escribiendolo. Me temo que en este no hay nada gracioso,( pero esk no era pa reirse --) ya entenderéis a lo que me refiero.

Weno antes de dejaros con el cap 2 kiero dar las gracias a tres personas:

JKATTYJ: muxas gracias tu rewiu es el primero q me llegó, t lo agradezco de veras y lo del fuego grigo fue un error de percepción (q no "percibia" bien a la una d la madruga q era cuando buscaba los posibles ingredientes del hechizo, esk lo dejo t opal final mae k desastre soy) weno gracias por escribir y fijarte, eso kie decir q tabas atenta ehh U gracias de nuevo

CELINA SOSA: muxas muxas muxas muxas a ti también y si lo se el pobre Shao sufre muxo pero eso le hara fuerte joooo q malvada q soy.de nuevo gracias (me repito mas q las natillas)

HERMIONE L.POTTER G: lo del fic igual con nombre diferente paso pk soy mu torpe y era la primera vez q subia un fic, la verdad no esperaba recibir rewius en el otro esik MUXAS GRACIAS

Weno kreo k ya le dao gracias a tol mundo, lo digo porsi no os dais cuenta el fic Destino Milenario es el mismo k Hijos de la Magia, de modo q como el titulo original era el segundo actualizare en el segundo ok, weno hasta el próximo cap y espero mas rewius (la verdad esk no esperaba ninguno Y TENGO TRES q iluuuuo)

**Nueva Zelanda: lugar indeterminado**

**_Bien supongo que después de todo lo que os he contado acerca de mi padre y de su trágico final entenderéis el motivo de mi actitud hacia la joven card captor cuando llegue a Japón._**

****

**_Jamás imagine que esa chica alegre y despistada se convertiría en mi primer amor, ni que lo seria todo para mi. Ella me demostró que si haces feliz a la gente tú también lo eres, que lo importante no es el poder que tengas sino la gente que esta a tu lado cuando la necesitas..._**

****

**_Fue precisamente por que ella me importaba mas de lo que quería admitir que no volví a contactar con ella, o quizás, fuese miedo a la respuesta que necesariamente tendría que darme si regresaba_**

****

**_Pero todo eso quedó atrás,y, ahora , Sakura es solo un hermoso recuerdo en mi memoria, un aliciente más para seguir luchando y esforzándome en proteger a la gente ya que, mi deseo es que nadie tenga que pasar por lo que yo._**

****

**_Esto os habrá dejado confundidos, quizás deba contaros lo que fue de mi después de regresar a Hong Kong, debo advertiros que no es agradable ni mucho menos, pero es lo que ocurrió..._**

****

****

**China:Xi´an**

**Al este de la ciudad, situado en una cala de difícil acceso se encuentra ubicado el rincón donde los miembros de la familia Li se retiran a meditar, fortalecerse y pensar.Es un paraje tranquilo, con una casa de dos plantas de estilo completamente oriental situada a escasos doscientos metros de lo que un día fueron las ruinas de la tumba de uno de sus más famosos antepasados (y no me refiero a Clow Reed) el legendario emperador de la primera dinastía Quin Shi Huang.**

**En estos momentos la casa solo cuenta con dos habitantes:un apuesto muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones; junto a él un hombre de edad avanzada con los cabellos grises debido a la edad y mirada tranquila y serena. Ambos parecen meditar, el único sonido que se escucha es el batir de las alas de los pájaros y el canto de los grillos típicos de la época. El amable anciano se levanta despacio tratando de no importunar a su joven amo.**

_-_Wei.

-Si joven Shaoran

**-**Dime la verdad tú sabes porque motivo mi madre me ha hecho venir aquí nada más llegar de Japón ¿ no es así?

-Joven lamento decirle que a su madre le preocupa su seguridad, por eso vinimos aquí nada más llegar, para que nadie sepa donde se encuentra.

-pero...¿porque mantenerme incomunicado?, además quien querría hacerme daño, no represento ningún peligro.

-al contrario, su madre ocupa el puesto de su padre a la cabeza del concilio y del clan , pero , eso solo será hasta que usted supere las pruebas que le imponga el Consejo Regente, no depende de la edad del candidato, sino de su poder, inteligencia y sabiduría.La situación en estos momentos es comprometida, muchos clanes opinan que su madre no es adecuada para dirigir el concilio sola, hay continuas revueltas, ataques entre clanes enemigos...Su madre cree que los Yang, nuestros principales enemigos intentarán un motín en toda regla.

Si se hacen con el poder destituirán al Consejo y corromperán a los miembros del Concilio.Eso rompería el precario equilibrio que su madre ha conseguido mantener hasta el momento.

por este motivo nos encontramos aquí, usted entrenará y se hará fuerte,y, si algo llegase a ocurrir, estaría a salvo y en disposición de reclamar el lugar que le corresponde.

Veo que mis palabras le turban, le dejare a solas para que pueda pensar.

Shaoran aun permanecio largo rato meditando las palabras que acababa de oir.Se le notaba angustiado y melancólico por no mencionar el hecho de las grandes ojeras que enmarcaban sus misteriosos ojos.

Estaba aturdido, no era capaz de concentrarse de modo que se levantó y fue a pasear por el bosque circundante.

Aquello era muy tranquilizador, todo el lugar estaba impregnado de magia antigua y poderosa, se sentía protegido en ese lugar, después de todo cerca se encontraba la tumba de uno de sus más famosos antepasados el emperador Quin Shi Huang.

Lo sabía todo acerca de su antepasado y estaba orgulloso de poder decir que por sus venas corría sangre imperial. Los archivos históricos de su familia se remontaban hasta los antiguos egipcios en la segunda dinastía de faraones, según cuentan sus crónicas durante la decadencia del imperio emigraron a China y dos siglos después el descendiente de aquellos faraones se convirtió en el primer emperador de China. Pero lo más curioso de todo es que a lo largo de su gran árbol genealógico habían aparecido los magos más poderosos de su época. Pero todo eso forma parte del pasado ya que actualmente los únicos que destacaban eran su padre su madre y él mismo , y al parecer, estaban condenados a desaparecer, su padre muerto, su madre acosada a diario y el recluido en un paraje perdido de China...

¡Como extrañaba a Sakura y Tomoeda!Alli todo era tranquilo, salvo cuando Eriol se metía de por medio , pero eso lo hacia todo más interesante.Se había visto obligado a partir de regreso a su ciudad natal y había algo que le preocupaba, no se comunicó con la joven señora de las cartas desde que se marchó aquel día en que ella llegó corriendo al aeropuerto para despedirse, lo cierto era que no se lo esperaba, de hecho ni siquiera la avisó de que se marchaba y mucho menos se imaginaba que le pediría el osito de peluche, desgraciadamente esos recuerdos parecían ahora tan lejanos como el lugar donde se llevaron a cabo.

Habían pasado cerca de seis meses pero a él le parecían años, solía pasar las noches pensando en la respuesta que Sakura aun tenia que darle y en que probablemente estaría enfadada con él por no comunicarse.Junto a estas preocupaciones se unía la sensación de peligro que tuvo nada más dejar el avión por no mencionar la salud de su madre que, pese a su fortaleza se notaba delicada.

Lo cierto era que, en apariencia no debería estar preocupado, su madre era fuerte y los Yang se mantenían a cierta distancia de ella y de sus hermanas, y en Xi´an la magia de sus antepasados le protegía de modo que quizá solo fueran suposiciones fruto del aislamiento...o tal vez era la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Pensando en todas aquellas cosas no se dio cuenta de que se había adentrado en la cámara funeraria del antiguo emperador-_Pero si juraría que estaba en el bosque...esto es de lo más raro- _El joven de mirada ambarina se encontraba en la primera cámara donde había cerca de 1000 guerreros en posición de combate y todos diferentes entre si, aquello era realmente sobrecogedor parecía que en cualquier momento iban a mirarle y atacar...siguió avanzando observando atentamente las figuras que se encontraban a sus lados cuando noto una energía extraña procedente de las siguientes cámaras.

El ambarino titubeo, sentía mucha curiosidad y no parecía que fuera nada amenazador, pero...llegó de forma muy extraña, un momento estaba en el bosque y al siguiente dentro de una cripta con montones de estatuas con pinta amenazadora.

-bueno veamos, vuelvo a casa a pasar la noche con insomnio y dando vueltas en la cama o , bien puedo seguir investigando una cripta a la que no se como he llegado, con un montón de guerreros de piedra y una presencia rara de narices...que rayos ha explorar se ha dicho.

A medida que avanzaba crecía su curiosidad, ya ni siquiera miraba lo que le rodeaba, sentía que esa presencia lo estaba llamando, era tan familiar, como si él mismo se estuviera guiando a través de las otras camaras.traspasó la segunda cámara corriendo con todas sus fuerzas evitando por los pelos en muchos casos tropezar con ballesteros, caballerías y carros de combate.Al llegar por fin a la tercera cámara, con la respiración agitada, el corazón en un puño observó a su alrededor.

No había nada. Solo más figuras y huesos de animales sacrificados en algún ritual hace siglos y un pequeño collar con la figura de un dragón y algo semejante a un lobo sujetar una esfera.

-¡UN MOMENTO!, ¿desde cuando hay colgantes mágicos incrustados en la pared de un supuesto cuartel general?y juraría que los arqueólogos no lo mencionaban en los informes, y no creo que algo así se les pasara por alto.

En ese momento el colgante emitió un extraño brillo que atrapó por completo al joven ambarino, sus ojos solo veían la esfera.Era como si solo existiera ese extraño objeto, los ojos de Shaoran no mostraban expresión alguna y solo reflejaban el intenso brillo de la esfera.Lentamente se fue acercando y, al ir a coger el extraño objeto una voz misteriosa le hizo detenerse a escasos milímetros de que su mano rozara aquel extraño objeto.

-Si lo tocas no habrá vuelta atrás.

-¿no habrá vuelta atrás? ¿Qué quieres decir?¿y quien eres tú?

-si no eres quien espero , morirás y si lo eres... deberás afrontar tu destino.En cuanto a mi ... ahora carece de importancia.

bien ¿qué decides?

-Yo... no deseo morir pero, noto como si esto me perteneciera, como si fuera una parte de mí que perdí hace tiempo...

-Entonces, ¿lo reclamas como tuyo?

**-**Aunque quisierano podríadejarlo, me llama.

Al poner la mano sobre el colgante este emitió una luz cegadora que envolvió a las dos personas que se encontraban en aquella cámara.Fue como si se trasladaran a otro lugar, uno que Shaoran conocía como la palma de su mano:la mansión Li en Hong Kong, o lo que quedaba de ella...

El lugar había sido casi completamente destruido, el panorama era totalmente aterrador.Los jardines destruidos, las fuentes y esculturas hechas pedazos, y lo más macabro de todo eran los charcos de sangre, los cuerpos de los guardias por el suelo...los perros vigilantes agonizando...no podría ser mas macabro.

Cuando Shaoran se percato de que en realidad aquello era su casa salio corriendo hacia donde aun se escuchaban ruidos de batalla...

-¡NOOO! NO PEDE SER , ME NIEGO!-En el suelo estaban cada una en una esquina sus cuatro hermanas con sendos charcos de sangre a su alrededor, no se movían y no notaba sus presencias.

Al entrar pudo ver como su madre aun peleaba contra un sujeto encapuchado, estaba gravemente herida y estaba en desventaja.

Intentó ayudarla lanzando un hechizo pero no ocurría nada era como si no estuviese allí, estaba desesperado, gritando,

Intentando buscar una manera de ayudar a su madre ...pero ya era tarde el desconocido atravesó el cuerpo de Irean Li con una frialdad, una premeditación y una sangre fría dignas de cualquier demonio o criatura infernal.

-Habéis encontrado al chico-preguntó el despreciable sujeto a uno de sus subordinados el cual acababa de entrar en la sala.

-N...no..No mi señor no se encuentra en la casa, ni él ni el mayordomo que siempre le acompaña.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! SEGUID BUSCANDO, nuestros informadores aseguraron que había regresado de Japón, ENCONTRADLE Y TRAEDMELO CON VIDA.

-Ja..Jamás podrás hacerte con el poder de mi hijo Lung Yang, ni controlaras el Concilio.Shaoran no lo permitirá jamás, ¡ACABARÁ CON TIGO Y CON TODOS LOS TUYOS MALDITO!

-Vamos Irean, dime donde esta el chiquillo y puede que te conceda una muerte digna.

-Tu desconoces el significado de la palabra dignidad, morirás como el perro que eres a manos de un verdadero mago,y cuando agonices y te des cuenta de que tu vida ha sido solo una sucesión de atrocidades desearas no haber nacido jamás pues el tormento que te espera ni siquiera tu retorcida mente es capaz de imaginarlo.

-JAJAJA, y dime mujer quien será ese "mago", ¿tu querido hijo?.Lo dudo mucho ,no tardará en reunirse con tigo.

En ese momento Irean mirando el lugar donde su hijo postrado a su derecha aun intentando ayudarla pronunció sus últimas palabras-lucha por lo que crees y recuerda que nunca estarás solo...te quiero hijo mío.

-¡¡¡MAAADREEEE!!!¡¡¡NOOO!!!-El joven se levantó rápidamente, sudoroso y angustiado en su cama del refugio en Xi´an

Al oír el desgarrador grito de su joven amo, wei se presentó enseguida en su habitación -¿Se encuentra bien señoriíto?

-No...Si, no lo se ..¿Ha sido una pesadilla?, pero parecía tan real.

-¿Qué pesadilla joven?, ¿ha tenido un mal sueño?

-Eso espero Wei, que solo fuera un mal sueño...

-¿señoriíto Shaoran?-Si Wei-¿Qué ges lo que lleva al cuello?-¿cómo?

Shaoran buscó en su cuello y notó un colgante que rodeaba el diámetro que formaba su cuello, y noto una esfera con una figura a cada ó al primer espejo que encontró y confirmó sus sospechas, era el mismo colgante que vio en su sueño, pero...si lo llevaba puesto...NO FUE UN SUEÑO.

Angustiado y apunto de llorar salió corriendo sin escuchar a su mayordomo extrañado por la actitud de su normalmente razonable señor.Cuando llegó al linde del bosque chocó con una figura alta e imponente rodeada de un aura misteriosa y poderosa, el ambarino calló al suelo a causa del golpe pero se levantó enseguida dispuesto a continuar su loca carrera a quien sabe donde cuando aquel extraño lo agarró del hombro.

-SUÉLTAME-dijo intentando soltarse y ya casi sin fuerzas...

-no- HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES

-Para que ¿para que te maten por tu estupidez?-TU QUE SABRÁS, SUELTAME, SUELTAME-sollozando el joven por fin miró a su interlocutor y calló al suelo maldiciendo a todo y a todos.

-Se lo que has visto, por que yo también lo he tu dolor mejor de lo que crees pues yo también vi morir a mis seres queridos, pero...-el extraño se agachó y apoyó una mano amistosa en el hombro del joven-...tu aun vives, y debes seguir adelante, por tu bien y el de todos los magos...piensa en lo que es capaz de hacer Luna Yang con el poder en sus manos, tu familia no sería la única en desaparecer, muchos sufrirían a causa de ese psicópata...y, nunca tendría suficiente, el poder corrompe, pero el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente mi joven amigo.

-no eso no podemos permitirlo, no dejaré que sus muertes sean en vano.

-No esperaba menos de ti, ahora Wei te acompañará a tu cuarto, te daré algo para que puedas dormir y mañana te explicaré todo lo que pueda te lo prometo.

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran se levanto aturdido, triste, confundido... era tal la acumulación de sentimientos que, en fin solo se movía por pura fuerza de voluntad.El extraño la noche anterior le preparó una especie de poción para dormir sin soñar pero aun así se encontraba exhausto, tanto física como mentalmente, pero ahora que se encontraba más calmado una pregunta rondaba su aturdida mente ¿qué diablos había ocurrido en las cámaras funerarias?, si es que realmente había estado allí, y lo más importante de todo ¿por qué vio lo ocurrido en su casa? Era como si su propio espíritu se hubiera transportado a aquel lugar sin su cuerpo, pero eso era imposible ¿no?...

-no.

-¿qué?

-que no es imposible que tu espíritu viajara sin tu cuerpo, de hacho fue lo que ocurrió.

Shaoran estaba asombrado, no solo no había oído acercarse al extraño, sino que, además, había respondido a una pregunta que siquiera había formulado ¿quién rayos era ese extraño que entro en su vida de manera tan peculiar?

-quien soy, lo que soy ahora carece de importancia creeme, lo realmente importante es aclarar tus dudas, para eso estoy aquí, pregunta y yo tratare de responder.

De nuevo lo había hecho, ¿sería capaz de leer el pensamiento?

-no, no leo el pensamiento.

-pues si no lo haces, haz el favor de no comportarte como si lo hicieras, es realmente irritante sabes.

bien ahora que empezamos a poner las cosas claras...¿que es esta esfera?, he intentado quitármela pero no puedo.

-te dije en las cámaras que no habría vuelta atrás, y tu decidiste continuar.

-o sea que fue real-exacto

-vale pero volvamos a mi anterior pregunta.

-eso es la manifestación de tu alma, tu verdadero poder, tu esencia...donde habitan tus guardianes...

-¿yo? ¿Guardianes? si no...

-¿los nombres de Caderanth y kiridashelo no te dicen nada?

-yo...Sí pero creía que eran imaginaciones mías, a veces soñaba con dos criaturas llamadas así, quizás te parezca infantil pero...cuando estaba triste o tenia ganas de rendirme, ellos me daban ánimos.

-¿Qué recuerdas de la muerte de tu padre Shaoran?...siento ser tan directo pero queda poco tiempo.

-recuerdo unos ojos rojos...y una gran sensación de furia, y deseos, quería destruir a como fuera lugar a ese monstruo.

-bien ahí lo tienes, deseo, de llevar a cabo una acción.

-no te entiendo.

-¿qué entiendes por magia?-Mm...Energía, es la manifestación de algo.

-exacto, la manifestación del empeño de alguien, del poder de su alma y de su capacidad de comprensión.Si tu alma es lo bastante firme como para controlar las energías que hay en la naturaleza y realmente comprendes lo que es la magia podrás, con el suficiente entrenamiento, desarrollar todo tu poder.

-quieres decir que... ¿el viaje de anoche era voluntad mia, aunque yo no era consciente de ello y que lo que mato al Balor aquella vez fue mi poder?

-básicamente, sí.Y que tengo yo de especial, mejor dicho, mi alma en que es diferente a le de los demás.

-eres muy inteligente, acabas de coger el concepto de lo quiero explicarte, durante todo este tiempo te has retraído en ti mismo y no has dejado que tu espíritu fuera libre.Pero en ocasiones no se puede ocultar lo que uno es, como en las dos ocasiones que has mencionado.

-pero de pequeño perdí a mis guardianes y mi poder, y lo de anoche...no entiendo nada.

-no lo perdiste, simplemente te negaste a usarlo de nuevo, eras demasiado pequeño para semejante acumulación de poder y eso te asustó inconscientemente desterraste de ti ese poder y, con el a tus guardianes.Anoche sentías que una parte de ti te llamaba, y era cierto, lo que has recuperado es esas parte de ti que te asustaba, te enfrentaste a tus miedos y venciste.En cuanto al viaje, tu intuición llevaba días avisándote solamente recurriste hiciste lo que deseabas, comprobar si era cierto, tu alma se reunió con aquellos a quienes buscabas porque sentiste su angustia y dolor, porque te llamaban.

-¿pero porque no pude hacer nada?

-acababas de recuperar algo que cuando lo perdiste no sabias manejar bien, que esperabas ¿convertirte en Merlín de la noche a la mañana?, esto requiere entrenamiento y comprensión, posees una capacidad innata para utilizar tu poder pero aun así tienes límites y, creeme si utilizas las fuerzas de la naturaleza, siempre hay consecuencias.

no ha sido culpa tuya, ni lo de tu padre tampoco lo fue, ellos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban si decidían seguir el camino del honor como yo lo llamo, les llegó su hora, y en estos momentos seguro que son felices y desean que sigas adelante con tu vida.

-Y ahora que...Lung Yang se apoderará del concilio ahora que mi madre no esta y muchos harán la vista gorda para salvar sus vidas u obtener beneficio de la situación.

-¿te rindes tan pronto?

-¡¡NO!!

-Pues piensa, conoces las leyes del concilio y de tu clan, seguro que se puede hacer algo.Que le falta para poder tener el poder absoluto.

-Que no quede nadie de la familia regente, y que se demuestre que el nuevo candidato no ha tenido nada que ver en caso de ataque como este.

-Bien y...

-Pues esta claro que pruebas se mi muerte no encontraran y, aunque las falsificasen si no hay cadáver seria necesario esperar un año para declararle oficialmente muerto.Además debe tener un cómplice en el concilio, quizás varios, que le proporcionen una coartada ante el Consejo Regente...pero ¿escuché como Yang ordenaba que me buscasen, pero me quería vivo?

-Piensa Shaoran ¿qué ha querido siempre?

-Poder, tener el Concilio a sus pies-Si pero el Jefe del concilio no es todopoderoso tiene que ceñirse a normas y tradiciones difíciles de cambiar tiene que haber algo a lo que solo el Líder tenga acceso y se reserve el derecho de admisión

-¡lo hay! De pequeño un día me perdí por la sede y acabé en una habitación muy rara donde había un montón de artefactos mágicos, todos ellos estaban protegidos por conjuros muy poderosos y las medidas de seguridad eran extremas, incluso había gárgolas.Sentia curiosidad así que estuve explorando un rato, el sitio era en verdad enorme y olía a polvo y pergamino antiguo, en las paredes recuerdo haber visto miles de libros y papiros, incluso algún que otro objeto raro que no había visto nunca.Cuando m padre me encontró allí se enfadó mucho con migo, nunca le vi tan furioso como aquella vez, pero me atreví a preguntarle que qué era aquel lugar, me contestó que solo el jefe del concilio tenia acceso, y que, cuando fuera mayor me aburriría de verlo.

-Bien ya tenemos algo, a ver ¿que conclusiones sacas de todo esto Shaoran?

-pues...Yang busca algo que hay allí dentro, creo que por eso invocó al balor, busca algo y no sabia donde encontrarlo, el balor le dio la ubicación de lo que buscaba a cambio de la destrucción de mi familia, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, conseguía la información que quería y quitaba de en medio a toda la familia. Tenía el camino libre a la jefatura y a lo que sea que busca, pero nunca pensó que yo pudiera acabar con el balor ni que el resto del Concilio fuera a aceptar la dirección de mi madre. Creo que se enfureció, durante años intentó poner en aprietos a mi madre, pero no se atrevió a atacar para no levantar sospechas.

Pero algo tiene que haber propiciado todo esto ¿por qué tan de repente?, se ha arriesgado demasiado, y todo esto no explica porque me quiere vivo...¡¡un momento!!¡¡Tiene que ser eso!! Se rumoreaba que mi madre pronto haría que me sometieran a las pruebas para ser su ayudante de manera oficial, es posible que, el actual ayudante al ver peligrar su puesto en beneficio de un niño se sintiera humillado, Yang aprovechó esto para sacarle información acerca de esa especie de almacén, y se enteró de que yo me colé, creo que piensa que se la forma de entrar allí.

-Excelente, puesto que ya sabemos lo que planea quizás podamos detenerle.

-¿cómo?, apenas queda tiempo, nosotros somos los únicos que conocemos sus planes, estamos a muchos kilómetros de Hong Kong.Yang se deshará del resto de clanes que se le interpongan al igual que ha hecho con el mío

-mi joven aprendiz, no hay nada imposible, solo tienes que confiar en ti mismo y estar completamente convencido de lo que deseas.

-¿en que estas pensando?

-En que llegaremos antes de que Lung Yang se haga con el poder, conseguirás pruebas suficientes para demostrar sus crímenes y lo harás hoy mismo.

- Tu no has oído nada de lo que he dicho-al contrario lo he escuchado todo, pero ahora acompáñame.

Shaoran, Wei y el extraño salieron al jardín interior de la casa, había un pequeño estanque cruzado por un puente todo muy al estilo oriental. Por primera vez pudieron observar claramente a aquel personaje. Era alto cerca del metro ochenta, complexión de guerrero con brazos fuertes, espaldas anchas y postura recta. El pelo era de un color trigo amarillento casi dorado, su piel estaba tostada como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol.Aprimera vista se diría que era un joven de no mas de veintisiete años proveniente de Asia menor por sus rasgos, pero, esa impresión cambiaba en cuanto le mirabas a los ojos, de un negro tan profundo que parecían dos agujeros negros: Esos ojos contradecían la apariencia exterior del sujeto, hablaban de siglos...milenios tal vez, de una sabiduría y conocimiento abrumadores, de sucesos horribles y de otros alegres, era como si ese ser hubiese contemplado toda la historia de la humanidad y ya no le sorprendiera nada ni nadie, desde que le había visto por primera vez no se había inmutado por nada, ninguno de los actos que el sujeto había contemplado le había inmutado en lo mas mínimo.

Pero pese a todo esto Shaoran no sentía miedo ni recelo de el, sino curiosidad, una profunda intriga y ansias de escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Shaoran, ahora quiero que cierres los ojos, te concentres e intentes encontrar todas las presencias que están en este lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

Así lo hizo, cerró los ojos y se concentró al máximo.Lo primero que noto fue a Wei situado a cierta distancia fuera del puente donde ahora se encontraba. Después noto el aura del extraño, era increíblemente poderoso, pese a que se ocultaba casi por completo de el emanaba una fuerza increíble.Por último se noto a si mismo, pero su aura ya no era verde y apenas se distinguía el poder de su familia, Su aura era dorada y con un tipo de poder diferente a todo lo que hasta ahora había visto, su propio cuerpo irradiaba una fuerza que le eran desconocidos.Esta realmente intrigado.

-Ahora, ve más allá de nosotros, ya sabes donde estamos los tres y distingues perfectamente nuestras auras, intenta ver todo el conjunto quita nuestras figuras de tu mente y observa lo que te rodea...

Se concentró aun más he hizo lo que le pedían, dejo en un segundo plano las auras de los tres incluida la suya y empezó a divisar pequeñas corrientes de energía por todas partes, primero eran esporádicas pero al ir buscando más se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba envuelto por esas corrientes de energía que ahora ya no eran tan pequeñas. Estaba convencido de que era la naturaleza que les envolvía, para asegurarse intentó ordenar a las corrientes que discurrían por de abajo suyo que creciera...al principio nada sucedió sin embargo, al intentarlo por segunda vez con más fuerza noto como era obedecido, jugo con esa energía y le ordeno formar una pequeña esfera delante suyo.En ese momento lo que el atónito Wei observaba era como el agua del estanque de repente había subido de nivel y de ella surgió una esfera de agua que se detuvo justo delante de su joven amo.

-Bien, veo que lo has conseguido. Ahora ve más lejos, intenta llegar más allá de esta realidad.

El joven no entendió muy bien lo que le dijo pero aun así intentó ver lo que había debajo de las corrientes de energía.Al cabo de unos instantes divisó una enorme línea, como si de una barrera se tratase. Al ir a traspasarla algo repelió su menta y retrocedió, negándose a abandonar y deseando saber que es lo que habría al otro lado se preparó y arremetió con más fuerza.En esta ocasión sintió que le repelian de nuevo pero consiguió atravesar la frontera. Lo que vio no era agradable en absoluto, era un mundo exactamente igual a su suyo pero con la diferencia de que este era gris, todo estaba quieto y las corrientes de energía eran apenas existentes.Por aquel siniestro lugar vagaban almas en pene que ni siquiera le veían, el joven se fijo en una que parecía más oscura que las demás, pudo comprobar como de repente de lo que parecía el suelo salían varia criaturas con apariencia de sombra que se llevaban al pobre desgraciado al abismo que acababa de abrirse ante sus pies.Esto era el plano espectral, donde las almas esperan a ser llevadas a sus lugares de descanso eterno, propiamente dicho el limbo.

En ese momento Shaoran consciente de donde estaba se asustó, había viajado a otro plano, sin su cuerpo, su mente había llevado allí su espíritu, temía no ser capaz de volver y quedarse allí para siempre.Decidio tranquilizarse y pensar, eso era improbable, apenas conocía a aquel sujeto pero le daba la impresión de que quería ayudarlo y lo confirmaba la sensación de tranquilidad que le invadía estando a su lado pese a saber que su madre y hermanas habían muerto.

Decidió que ya que estaba allí podría intentar llegar un poco mas lejos, al lugar donde van las almas que han sido virtuosas y cerciorarse de que su madre y hermanas estarían bien.Estaba muerto de cansancio aunque debido a le excitación y la curiosidad no se percató.Buscó detenidamente otra línea como la que había cruzado antes o algo semejante, pasados unos minutos que le parecieron eternos al fondo donde estaba la puerta de salida de su casa en la realidad la sensación era de paz infinita y amor, estaba claro que debía ser por allí así que sin pensárselo dos veces intentó traspasar la barrera. Lo siguiente que paso le pilló totalmente desprevenido, el campo de fuerza era tan poderoso que lo envió de regreso a su cuerpo de forma tan violenta que acabó en el suelo del puente.

-Vaya veo que has intentado llegar demasiado lejos, solo aquellos que llevan años viajando entre planos son capaces de atravesar la barrera, eso a costa de gran cantidad de energía. De todos modos no tiene mucho sentido intentarlo ya que debes regresar enseguida a tu cuerpo si no quieres quedarte allí para siempre.

-¡¡A sido increíble!!!, estoy seguro que mi familia se encuentra bien allí, no he pasado como es obvio pero solo al estar cerca la sensación era increíble.

Me has hecho llegar hasta allí para hacerme ver que están bien y que yo debo seguir adelante ¿cierto?

-cierto, y para comenzar tu entrenamiento _es todo un Haderat, y uno de los mas capacitados, pese a su juventud y su inexperiencia a logrado controlar el agua a su antojo y viajar a otro plano, a cualquier otro le hubiera costado meses solo controlar el agua. Esperar todo este tiempo ha merecido la pena, no imagino honor más grande que el de ser el maestro de un ser tan magnífico como este._

Pero mi joven aprendiz ahora hay algo urgente por hacer.Quiero que me escuches atentamente y hagas lo que yo te diga ¿de acuerdo?

-empecemos pues-vale quiero vuelvas a concentrarte en nuestras auras, especialmente en la tuya y que intentes sentir dentro de ella dos presencias diferentes a la tuya, ten en cuenta que son muy parecidas y estarán prof...

-¡¡ya las encontré!!- bien _que rapidez, esto no lo esperaba. _Síguelas, no importa donde vayan síguelas

-no van a ningún lado, es mas se acercan

-entonces sepáralas de tu cuerpo, ordénalas salir al exterior _sus guardianes han estado en contacto con su amo todo este tiempo, de algún modo estaban despiertos esperando a que él les llamara de nuevo a su lado._

Shaoran no sabia a ciencia cierta que eran aquellas presencias pero...despertaban en el una gran ternura, le resultaban tremendamente familiares, como si ya los conociera.

Por todo el lugar se sentía la energía que manaba del cuerpo del joven, incluso se debió notar a varios kilómetros a la redonda, era realmente impresionante. Poco a poco empezaron a tomar forma , uno a cada lado del joven. Un dragón dorado casi tan alto como el ahora maestro de Shaoran a la derecha y una especie de lobo blanco como la nieve y que la llegaba hasta la cintura a su amo a la izquierda. Era una escena espectacular, se observaba una inteligencia en los ojos de aquellas criaturas de ojos dorados que uno esperaba que en cualquier momento hablaran, y el dueño de estas no era para menos, con los ojos aun cerrados, cara de concentración y la brisa moviendo sus cabellos... Kadesh en ese momento y después de milenios de existencia se emocionó, sin duda había encontrado al líder de aquellos cinco guerreros, se juró a si mismo proteger y enseñar a ese extraordinario muchachito, a partir de ahora no estaría solo.

Dos días después de este suceso Shaoran, Kadesh y Wei se encontraban en Hong Kong, si todo salía como lo habían planeado este día seria el último del clan Yang de una vez para siempre.

Con la ayuda de Marius que la misma noche del ataque buscó como un loco a su ahijado por toda china y del resto del Clan Li y sus aliados más cercanos, urdieron un plan un tanto arriesgado pero eficaz.Wei debía dejarse ver por uno de los ayudantes del clan Yang, este debía guiarlos hasta Shaoran que se encontraría oculto en la sede del concilio que en estos momentos se encontraba vacía debido a que todos sus miembros se hallaban en sus casas para proteger a sus familias ya que desconocían la identidad del atacante. O eso es lo que Lung Yang debía creer, ya que cuando Yang encontrara a Shaoran en el Concilio, sería en una habitación especial, en ese cuarto se prepararon métodos de escucha mágicos y paredes trucadas con conjuros de anta detección y visibilidad a través. Así Yang al enterarse del paradero del heredero del Clan Li acudiría apresuradamente y sin tomar las precauciones pertinentes a cazar a su presa, de manera que si Shaoran conseguía hacerle confesar, los miembros del Concilio ocultos, descubrirían toda la verdad. El riesgo se presentaba a la hora de convencer a los jefes de clanes y miembros del Concilio de que acudieran a la sede, y de que Yang al verse descubierto en un ataque de furia intentara dañar a Shaoran. El primer problema se solucionó cuando vieron que Shaoran aun vivía y que las únicas bajas del clan Li fueron Irean Li y sus cuatro hijas, al ver que aun había esperanzas de recuperar la tranquilidad todos se comprometieron a acudir. E cuanto a la solución del segundo problema...Shaoran esperaba que realmente le atacara, es más contaba con ello, así acabaría de una vez con el maldito traidor y asesino de sus padres. Ahora sus guardianes le protegían y Kadesh les hacia entrenar muy duro a los tres, Aunque había algo que no entendía, su maestro le había prohibido terminantemente usar su habilidad para controlar los elementos, o viajar entre planos para atacar directamente la mente y el alma del oponente. Es cierto que había aprendido un montón de hechizos de niveles muy altos y que seguro estaba a la altura de Yang, pero aun así no entendía el motivo por el cual no podía usar sus habilidades.

El plan se llevaría a término la noche siguiente, de modo que ese día descansaría en la casa que Marius tenia en Hong Kong. Era un lugar realmente lujoso con muebles de estilo victoriano y tapices de incalculable valor, lo cierto era que a su padrino le encantaba el lujo y solía vestir con las mejores prendas aunque siempre de terciopelo rojo, jamás le había visto sin una levita o un abrigo o una túnica de terciopelo rojo.Marius era alto, casi tanto como Kadesh, con una melena de pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros y unos ojos azules brillantes. Lo que más llama la atención son sus ojos poseen un brillo sobrehumano que hipnotiza. De hecho Shaoran estaba convencido de que seducía a sus víctimas mirándolas y hablando con ellas con su voz suave y masculina, es casi imposible no fijar la vista en Marius y pasarse así horas.

El vampiro conservaba escritos y obras de todas las épocas de modo que, en su colección se encontraban obras únicas, y como al joven chino siempre le han fascinado todo lo referente a la historia, les obras de arte, manuscritos, profecías y demás Marius le llevaba cada vez que pasaba por china algún ejemplar acerca del cual pasaban horas discutiendo y especulando acerca de las posibles razones por las cuales los autores hicieron esto u aquello. Marius también solía contarle historias acerca de sus vivencias, de cómo era la antigua Roma donde vivió antes y después de ser creado...

En esos momentos en la enorme biblioteca de la residencia del vampiro el ambiente era de relax, Kadesh jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Marius, el cual iba perdiendo... Wei leía el periódico del día pendiente de posibles noticias...y Shaoran estaba repantigado en un enorme sillón de piel con kiridanshelo hacho un ovillo a sus pies y Caderanth hecho un ovillo alrededor del sillón.Ambos guardianes no se separaban de su amo en casi ningún momento, la conexión telepática que tenían cuando Shaoran era joven aun permanecía de modo que ambos guardianes eran conscientes del estado de animo de su dueño. Pese a que sabia que estarían bien echaba de manos a su familia y, sabia que las imágenes de sus muertes no desaparecerían nunca de su mente al igual que no desapareció la de su padre...seguro que están juntos y son felices solía decirse a si mismo.

Lo cierto era que pese a lo reciente de los hechos parecía que habían pasado años, después de todo lo ocurrido con la llegada de Kadesh, el despertar de sus guardianes y demás no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el futuro.Seria entrenado por Kadesh y viajaria por todo el mundo para aprender costumbres, creencias, idiomas y practicar diferentes tipos de magia. También estudiaría diversas carreras, eso lo tenia planeado incluso antes del ataque ya que pese a su corta edad ya había adelantado varios cursos a sus compañeros, además de que si tenían éxito la noche siguiente seguramente asumiría la jefatura de su clan puesto que solo tenia tres tíos y cuatro tías ninguno de ellos era ni de buen trozo tan buen mago como el. Seguramente habría peleas acerca de la custodia del niño ya que aunque fuera el jefe seguía siendo menor de edad pero, puesto que en realidad el que se ocuparía de su educación y entrenamientos seria Kadesh lo lógico seria que se la dieran a el, el problema era que las reglas dejaban muy claro que debía ser alguien de la familia y puesto que era el quien debía escoger, lo mejor seria concederle su custodia legal a su tío Tao Li, el padre de Mailing y Hermano mayor de su padre, el no se pondría a que Kadesh le entrenara, además era el único que conocía la existencia de Marius.

En esos momentos la captura de cartas y las jugarretas de Eriol eran tan lejanas que parecían de otra vida...en cuanto a Sakura, ... ya no sabia que hacer con respecto a ella, llevaba seis meses sin comunicarse con ella y, probablemente estaría enfadada no podía llegar y decirle que no podría hablar con ella porque estaría viajando por todo el mundo, además las obligaciones para con el clan me quitarían el poco tiempo libre que seguramente le dejaría Kadesh pues ya había demostrado ser un maestro estricto y exigente todo eso por no mencionar el hecho de que hasta ahora todos sus seres queridos habían sido atacados,temia que si alguien descubría que la señora de las cartas tenia relación can el Jefe del clan Li añadiría más problemas de los que seguro tendrá al tener las cartas. De modo que ... sentado en aquel sillón con sus guardianes a su lado y con un dolor de cabeza tremendo decidió dejar las cosas tal y como estaban en ese momento, sin que ninguno supiera nada del otro.Además ella es una chica fuerte y amable y aunque se haya puesto triste por la ausencia de noticias mías saldrá adelante.

El poco tiempo de descansó paso rápido con cuatro victorias de Kadesh sobre tres de Marius, un Wei cocinando un rico pastel. Shaoran hacia tiempo que se había quedado dormido en la misma postura que había tenido durante toda la noche anterior.Cuando llegó el momento de poner en marcha el plan Shaoran se marchó junto a Kadesh y sus dos guardianes a la sede del concilio, fue fácil llegar puesto que Kadesh hizo un hechizo de no detección a su alrededor, en cuanto a los guardianes Caderanth fue volando a mucha altura sobre la ciudad y Kiridanshelo corría tan deprisa que era casi imposible verlo, maestro y pupilo llegaron al lugar acordado los dos guardianes ya estaban allí.

Lo prepararon todo cuidadosamente, como si el chico hubiera estado allí durante bastante tiempo.Los miembros del Concilio fueron llegando poco a poco y por lugares diferentes, estaban ansiosos por descubrir de una buena vez a aquel que tantos problemas les había causado.Los guardianes del joven se situaron en lugares estratégicos donde no fueran vistos ni detectados pero pudieran acudir en ayuda de su amo si algo ocurría.

El momento se acercaba Wei acababa de aparecer con algo de comida como si llevara alimento a alguien que no pudiera ser visto, se aseguró de que le vieran y de que le seguían hasta el joven Shaoran, hacia unos cinco minutos que acababa de llegar de modo que Yang no tardaría en aparecer.

-Joven debe comer algo, no ha probado bocado en toda la noche- no tengo hambre Wei muchas gracias _parece nervioso, creo que le preocupa que algo salga mal.Por el contrario yo me siento de lo mas tranquilo, no le temo a la muerte ya he visto como es y , estoy completamente seguro de que Lung Yang desaparecerá hoy de este mundo._

Mientras esto pasaba por la mente de Shaoran Lung Yang estaba apunto de hacer aparición en la sala. Estaba eufórico, al fin podría entrar en la Biblioteca de la Sabiduría para encontrar el pergamino que habla acerca de la ubicación de uno de los fragmentos del avatar que tanto ansiaba encontrar. El era descendiente del mismísimo Senret, aquel a quien engañó ese entrometido principito de Kadesh, el culto al avatar estaba en su familia desde los tiempos en que Hicsos y los Haderat desaparecieran, pero el había sido el elegido, fue bendecido hará ya trece años que en un viaje con su esposa a las tierras de Irán sintió una llamada, una poderosa orden que le prometía riquezas y poder de modo que al adentrarse en el desierto cuando estaba ya medio muerto encontró en la cueva en la cual se refugió un extraño objeto en forma de medio disco y de color negro con unas inscripciones que reconoció cono el antiguo idioma de los Hijos de la Magia.Aquel era uno de los cuatro fragmentos del avatar y su señor Hicsos le hablo y le prometió hacerle su mano derecha si lograba encontrar los demás fragmentos.

-Haré lo que sea necesario, ese maldito niño se ha entrometido en demasiadas ocasiones en mis planes,y si tengo que torturarlo para saber como entrar en la Biblioteca de la sabiduría lo haré

Luna Nang entró en la sala de forma violenta e in tempestuosa sobresaltando al pobre Wei que al contrarió de Shaoran estaba muy nervioso, solo se calmó al ver que su joven amo ni se había inmutado y que miraba a Yang con expresión calma y decidida.

-pero bueno, mira a quien tenemos aquí, el hijo de Hien Li, ¿no me digas que te estas escondiendo?, sabes tu padre no lo hizo cuando estaba a punto de morir, hay que reconocerlo era valiente pero estúpido.

Ho pero disculpa tu lo sabrás mejor que yo no después de todo estabas allí cuando muri

-Fuiste tu quien envió al balor y organizó el asalto a la mansión ¿no es cierto? _Esto será mas fácil de lo que pensaba, el muy estúpido esta apunto de confesar sin que yo le incite._

_-_chico listo, sí yo invoque al balor y ataque la mansión y sabes que disfruté mucho viendo como tu padre moría.

- _no te enfurezcas solo esta tratando de ponerte furioso Shaoran, mantén la serenidad y síguele el juego _¿cómo lo hiciste para que el Concilio no fuera a ayudar a su líder?, tengo curiosidad por saberlo

-¿ese es tu último deseo? Fue muy fácil, solo tuve que manipular a un par de los estúpidos miembros del Concilio, ¡JA! Se creen tan listos y tan inteligentes que fue fácil que me dieran los detalles de las defensas de la mansión, una vez sabiendo sus puntos débiles conseguí poner un hechizo de bloqueo por toda la mansión de modo que nadie pudo sentir nada de lo que ocurría dentro. Y ahora basta de preguntas, quiero que me digas como te colaste en la Biblioteca de la Sabiduría.

-¿Dónde? _Supongo que será el lugar en que me perdí de pequeño_

-¡¡¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO CON MIGO MOCOSO!!! Te lo repito una vez más, y por tu bien habla si no quieres que el viejo se una a tu madre y tus hermanas

-De acuedo, pero no te servirá de nada saberlo, entre siguiendo a mi padre, y justo cuando atravesó la puerta me separé de el antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba detrás de el.

-¡¡¡NO, IMPOSIBLE, TODO ESTE TRABAJO, TENER QUE MOLESTARME EN ACABAR CON TU MOLESTA FAMILIA!!! ¿PARA NADA?. ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHGGGG!!!

Antes de que los consternados miembros del concilio, Kadesh, o Wei pudieran hacer nada el furioso Lung Yang se abalanzó contra un en apariencia indefenso Shaoran, pero con una velocidad increíble este esquivó el ataque y ordenó mentalmente a Kiridanshelo que saltara encima del enemigo derribándolo y a Caderanth que le rompiera el cuello propinándole un fuerte golpe con las garras.L a cara del desgraciado quedó tan desfigurada que la única manera de identificarlo era gracias a que llevaba el emblema del clan Yang colgado al cuello.

Después de todo aquello el Concilio y el Consejo Regente fueron unánimes, la destrucción de todo aquel miembro del clan Yang que no accediera a ser ingresado como sirviente del Concilio, seria desterrado de China y de cualquier país bajo la protección del concilio, y si se negaban serian ejecutados inmediatamente.

En cuanto a la Jefatura del Concilio se presentaron numerosos candidatos al puesto pero, por desgracia ninguno de ellos superó las pruebas, de modo que los mas ancianos del Consejo Regente se iban turnando hasta que apareciese alguien capaz de superar las pruebas.

En cuanto a Shaoran, todo fue como el esperaba, ahora era el Jefe del Clan Li bajo la supervisión de su tío Tao Li y de su maestro Kadesh. Los entrenamientos a los que Kadesh le sometía eran rigurosos y estrictos, estudiaba todos los días durante horas no solo magia sino filosofía, ciencias, música, matemáticas, historia, informática, mecánica... por no mencionar las clases de artes marciales y de esgrima. Kadesh le estaba enseñando en pocos años lo que a el le costo años y años de duro trabajo, estaba orgullosísimo del jefe del Clan Li y en muchas ocasiones estuvo tentado a decirle quien era en verdad y responder a las preguntas que se hacia. El joven sospechaba que estaba en este mundo por algún motivo, que su presencia tenia una finalidad y por encima de todo quería saber quien era....

**En la actualidad**

**Nueva Zelanda: Lugar indeterminado.**

**_Hasta el día en que me convertí en el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente cuando tenia diecisiete años toda mi vida fue un suceso de viajes, estudios, entrenamientos, investigaciones acerca de sucesos extraños que ocurrían alrededor del mundo.Amedida que iba creciendo mi carácter se iba formando para el puesto que desempeñaría después: me he convertido en un hombre de veintidós años observador, decidido, con una mente fría y calculadora capaz de mantener la calma en cualquier situación, soy astuto y curioso, me gusta la intriga pues me he movido en ella mucho tiempo, y poseo una intuición casi sobrenatural...En cuanto a mis poderes se han desarrollado por completo y pese a mi juventud no he perdido un solo combate desde los catorce años, quizás esto parezca arrogante o que tengo un ego demasiado grande, pero solo me estoy describiendo tal y como me han dicho que soy._**

**_De mis experiencias en la vida he aprendido mucho y creo que la sabiduría no se consigue solo con los años, sino con las experiencias vividas._**

**_Pero pese a todo no me siento completo ni mucho menos, se muchas cosas, y he visto cosas increíbles hasta para un mago pero, creo que hay algo más, estoy convencido de que tanto mi presencia como la de mis amigos tiene alguna finalidad, no se cual será, tampoco se si realmente existe esa finalidad realmente, pero lo que si se es que yo no soy un mago como los demás, ni mis amigos tampoco; también estoy totalmente convencido de que Kadesh sabe algo que nosotros no y que no nos lo puede decir.Por estos motivos sigo yendo a todos los lugares donde creo que puedo ser de ayuda, tal vez consiga encontrar las respuestas que busco._**

****

**_En estos momentos me encuentro en Nueva Zelanda, un lugar hermoso como pocos.Estoy aquí porque Iliath mi mejor amiga y consejera me envió un mensaje a Hong Kong diciendo que necesitaba verme enseguida.Lo que más me extraña de todo esto es que es precisamente ella la que más se enfada con migo cuando me ausento demasiado tiempo de mis responsabilidades en el Concilio, de modo que debe ser algo realmente importante. Llevo cerca de cuatro horas conduciendo por esta hermosa isla y no paro de darle vueltas a la cabeza, Iliath sabe cuidarse realmente bien solita pero, en su mensaje había una nota de miedo que me tiene intranquilo, no se quizás soy un poco paranoico pero...mi intuición me dice que algo muy peligroso esta cerca, muy cerca_**

****

****

****

Notas autora: ¡¡¡¡hooooolaaaaaaa!!! Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido?, un poco largo en mi opinión y talvez confuso, pero...las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes ¿eh? (eso espero pk sino q xasco)

Tanto este capitulo como el anterior son ENOOORMES flashbaks, me temo que tendré que seguir así un poco más porque kiero contar como se conocen Shaoran y los otros cuatro, además que falta poco para que salga Sakurita y tendré q decir que ha sido de ella en estos diez años ¿no?

Bueno vale de disculpas se que no es muy bueno pero me gusta escribir, lo cierto esk asta ahora no lo había hecho pero no esta mal, solo espero mejorar y ponerme a la altura de otros escritores de fics (cada uno q piense en el que mas le guste , no diré nombres) y ya para despedirme y no ser pesada os digo q no se cuando pondré el 3º cap, espero que pronto o por lo menos antes de empezar el jueves las clases. WENO ARA YA SI Q ME VOY

DEW XIAO A TODOSSS.


	3. capitulo3

N.A: hala aki esta el tercer capitulo; no se si en el anterior di avances pero, si lo hice me parece que no los he seguido . Otra cosa siento la tardanza pero esk existen unas personas repelentes q se hacen llamar "profesores" y que disfrutan torturando y agobiando a sus alumnos UUUU; EJEM perdon por este lapsus. Weno pos hasta el proximo cap.

**Nueva Zelanda: Isla del Sur, parque nacional del monte cook**

**El paisaje es realmente hermoso, al fondo se observa el monte Cook con cerca de 3754m de altura, un poco más abajo un lago de cristalinas aguas azules rebosante de vida antecede a una formación rocosa de origen volcánico, se puede ver como los pastores guían a sus rebaños de ovejas merinas por todo el lugar.También forzando un poco la vista observamos a un tallador maori realizando lo que su gente cree un deber sagrado, tallar la madera con el mayor cuidado posible. El lugar posee un mirador un tanto alejado debido a que nos encontramos en un parque nacional del monte Cook en Nueva Zelanda.**

**En el mirador encontramos a dos jóvenes peculiares, a simple vista parecían simples turistas. El joven es alto, cerca del metro ochenta y cinco, pelo castaño brillante casi de color caoba, facciones marcadas con pómulos altos fuerte mandíbula y ancho mentón, con boca sensual y labios sugerentes. Su cuerpo es delgado y elegante aunque con visibles músculos y sus hasta ahora escasos movimientos denotan una agilidad felina. Aquel muchacho era toda una belleza , es de los que hacen que te gires a mirarlos según pasan a tu lado. Parece un atractivo joven que disfruta de unas buenas vacaciones, pero, un experto observador se daría cuente de lo poco normal que era aquel chico en cuanto le diera una fugaz mirada a sus ojos. Hipnotizantes, misteriosos, calculadores, profundos... todos estos y más adjetivos se les podrían dar a ese par de abismos de color avellana que demostraban una fría inteligencia y un poder difíciles de creer para alguien tan joven y, en apariencia, inofensivo.**

**Al lado del ambarino encontramos a una belleza de cobrizos cabellos, y figura seductora. Su altura, aunque no tanta como la del joven era considerable cerca del metro setenta y ocho, su porte demuestra la confianza que tenía en si misma y en sus acciones. Su rostro es fino y sus facciones delicadas, su boca es pequeña y bien formada con unos labios carnosos e incitantes, pero de ella lo que más llamaba la atención son sus ojos que demostraban perspicacia , astucia e ímpetu y una determinación casi inamovible. Esos ojos grises como el cielo cuando hay tormenta eran capaces de hechizar a cualquier hombre o mostrar la furia de las tormentas, como era el caso la joven parecía realmente furiosa...**

-ATAJO DE INEPTOS INCOMPETENTES INCAPACES DE VER LA VERDAD AUNQUE LES MUERDA EN SU GRASIENTO CULO DE MORSAS, ¡¡¡AAAAHHGGGG!!!, de verdad Shaoran menudo amasijo de imbéciles sin cerebro, y se hacen llamar a si mismos los Expertos en Historia Mágica y Adivinación ¡¡ja!!, yo mas bien diría Energúmenos Horteras Memos y Anormales.

-Bueno, acabas de dejar patente tu agrado hacia los del EHMA pero ¿serias tan amable de decirme porqué demonios me has hecho dejar mi trabajo?

-¡¡¡eso intento explicarte pero si no me dejas terminar de hablar!!!!

-mmmmffff, haré como que no he oído eso, deja de despotricar y cuéntamelo de una maldita vez ¿quieres?

-Bueno eso intento.Vale ya voy no hace falta que me mires así.

Todo empezó hace cosa de tres semanas, yo estaba en Grecia, en uno de los barcos de expediciones submarinas, de las que buscan la posible presencia de magos en los antiguos imperios. Mi equipo y yo le seguíamos la pista a uno de los templos que se encontraban en la costa de Legrena al sur de Atenas durante el comienzo del Imperio. Según se cuentan en las escrituras de las antiguas crónicas, en ese lugar habían cohabitado magos griegos y egipcios. Cosa bastante rara ya que los egipcios consideraban al resto del mundo como bárbaros.

**Flash Back**

Bajo un cielo azul y cálido, con un radiante sol bañando las aguas del mar Egeo podemos encontrar, sobre las cinco de la tarde en una embarcación de apariencia y tamaño semejantes a un yate de súper lujo, al ser visto por fuera da la impresión de pertenecer a algún multimillonario que esta de vacaciones por las esplendidas aguas de Grecia. Pero, una vez nos acercamos a la majestuosa embarcación lo que se observa es un vaivén de personas de todas las edades: desde chicos de dieciséis años hasta ancianos que aparentan ciento y muchos ... Dentro del barco, en la parte más central hay una sala repleta de aparatos; radares, ordenadores, sónares...y en la mesa del centro de la sala una mesa enorme con mapas en tres dimensiones creados por arte de magia están siendo estudiados por varias personas, entre ellas una pelirroja de mirada tormentosa.

-Bien señores, gracias a los estudios que han proporcionado y al trabajo en equipo realizado hasta ahora, es un placer para mí comunicarles que se ha localizado el templo del renacer a unos pocos metros de donde estamos anclados en estos momentos.

Procederemos a la inmersión de un equipo de buzos a la caverna donde se encuentra el templo. Creemos que hay cámaras de aire en el interior, de modo que procederemos a la exploración del terreno e instalaremos el equipo necesario para permitir el fácil acceso a todo el personal del barco. ¿Alguna objeción o sugerencia?- el resto de expertos que estaban alrededor de la proyección mágica se miraron y sonrieron entre si, después de tres meses de arduo trabajo recibirían su recompensa

-No ninguna objeción, nada más una pregunta Iliath-Adelante te escucho

-¿Cuándo partimos?- La joven sonrió con complicidad a todos los miembros de la expedición-Pues ahora mismo por supuesto.

A los pocos minutos de tener lugar la anterior conversación siete personas, con la pelirroja al mando, ya estaban preparadas e impacientes por encontrar el legendario templo al que nadie había entrado desde que un desastre natural un tanto extraño hiciera que el mar lo devorase hasta el momento presente.

Gracias a la tecnología mejorada mágicamente fue bastante fácil llegar al punto donde los sónares habían detectado fluctuaciones un tanto extrañas. A unos cien metros de la superficie en el impresionante fondo marino del Egeo oculta entre un arrecife de corales se encuentra la entrada a una caverna submarina. La entrada es angosta por lo que solo se puede pasar en fila de a uno y las rocas que recubren las paredes son fósiles marinos que por si solos ya eran un hallazgo que sorprendería a cualquier antropólogo.

Al cabo de unos cuantos cientos de metros las paredes se ensanchan considerablemente de manera que ahora los siete miembros de la expedición se encuentran uno al lado de otro iniciando un ascenso.

Aunque ya se lo esperaban, no dejó de sorprenderles lo que encontraron una vez llegaron al final de su recorrido: el lugar era gigantesco, una enorme caverna donde debido a que en este momento la marea era baja el lugar era una gigantesca cámara de aire. El techo era una recolección de estalagmitas de minerales distintos, lo que producía un espectáculo de colores al incidir la luz sobre ellas. Pero lo más impresionante se encontraba a varios metros de donde la expedición se encontraba ahora, se trataba de un templo griego de principios del imperio con columnas gruesas y largas que llegaban casi hasta el techo de la cueva. Sobre las columnas reposaba un capitel con las típicas figuras en relieve que daban constancia de que, efectivamente ese era el templo que buscaban.

La pelirroja fue la primera en salir de su asombro y se dirigió a la entrada del templo seguida de cerca por sus compañeros aun estupefactos por la maravilla que tenían delante de sus ojos.Según avanzaban observaban que pese a los muchos siglos que llevaba el monumento en aquella cueva y pese a las inclemencias del lugar donde se encontraba el templo se conservaba en unas condiciones casi perfectas, signo de que la barrera mágica que protegía el templo era realmente poderosa.

-Bien, chicos empecemos con el trabajo, quiero que dos de vosotros inspeccionéis el resto de la caverna, quizás encontremos algo más. También necesito que alguien monte los radares y me diga si el templo esta o no protegido actualmente y si hay alguna criatura dentro. El resto inspeccionaremos la fachada, yo escalaré el capitel y los otros tres las columnas y las puertas. Entendido- ordeno la joven de mirada grisácea

-por supuesto jefa- contestaron todos los demás al mismo tiempo.

Iliath empezó su ascensión en cuanto vio que el resto del equipo empezaba con su trabajo y después de dar las últimas indicaciones.

La sububida no era difícil ya que la superficie de la pared era bastante irregular y esto sumado a su agilidad le permitieron llegar a su destino en apenas unos minutos.

Después de un tiempo contemplando los relieves y tomando notas algo llamó su atención, un destello dorado en el centro exacto del capitel. La pelirroja curiosa se acercó con cuidado al lugar de donde provenía aquel inusual destello y lo que encontró la dejó aun más perpleja. En su mano tenia una pequeña llave dorada en forma de unicornio que estaba incrustada en la roca rodeada de inscripciones...

- en el futuro esta será la llave que guiara a las almas creadas en los albores.-leyó extrañada las inscripciones que curiosamente no estaban en el latín antiguo que hablaban los griegos, sino en jeroglíficos egipcios, algo totalmente desconcertante.

-¡¡¡Ehhhh, Iliath!!!, baja hemos abierto la puerta y no hay peligro.-Ya voy- La joven guardo la llave en el escote de su traje de submarinismo y no le dijo a nadie lo ocurrido en lo alto del capitel, pero entes de llegar al suelo le echó una última mirada a este y, para añadirle más misterio al asunto las runas ya no estaban, como si jamás lo hubieran estado.

Una vez todos se reunieron alrededor del sonar el muchacho que llamó a Iliath comenzó a explicarles como se abrió la puerta.

-Veréis, según las lecturas cuando conecté el ordenador, la barrera aunque débil permanecía y era imposible abrir la puerta ya que el poder se concentraba en ese punto, estuve un rato intentando sondear por dentro para averiguar algo más que nos pudiera dar una pista sobre como abrir la puerta, pero desgraciadamente no conseguí atravesar el muro ni un milímetro- Explicó a sus compañeros un joven moreno.

-bueno, entonces, ¿cómo conseguiste abrir la dichosa puertecita?-preguntó Iliath apunto de perder la paciencia con tanta explicación.

-A eso voy , yo no la he abierto. Hace un momento la barrera desapareció sola y el portón desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.-Ante esta respuesta del joven todos los miembros del equipo miraron atónitos la mole de piedra que se erigía justo delante de ellos sin explicarse como un fenómeno semejante podía ocurrir. Pese a que eran magos acostumbrados a ver todo tipo de cosas raras esto era realmente insólito.

Pero eso no es lo peor de todo- ¿Hay más?-pregunto asustado el más joven de la expedición al que anteriormente les había explicado el fenómeno de la puerta. -Sí, ahora la magia que mantenía este lugar en pie y a salvo de las mareas y los derrumbamientos a desaparecido, con lo cual cualquier alteración con demasiada intensidad puede mandar esta cueva al infierno, y me temo que esto ocurrirá en cuanto suba la marea para lo cual quedan apenas tres horas.

-¡¡¡ILIATH TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ CUNATO ANTES!!!-exclamó el mas anciano, un hombre de cerca de los cuarenta años.

-¡¡¡ BASTA DE LLORIQUEOS!!!, ¡¡¡SOMOS MAGOS EXPERIMENTADOS Y ESTE ES EL RIESGO QUE ASUMIMOS EN NUESTRO TRABAJO, TODOS LO SABEIS ASÍ QUE COGED LAS ARMAS Y OS QUIERO VER ENTRANDO EN ESE TEMPLO DETRÁS MIO YA!!!-ordenó con autoridad y sin pizca de vacilación la pelirroja infundiendo ánimos en el grupo. Después de todo nunca les había pasado nada siguiendo las órdenes de la joven, todo el mundo sabia que era íntima amiga del Jefe del Concilio Oriental y que se habían entrenado juntos de manera que la chica era casi tan buena hechicera y estratega como su amigo.

Una vez entraron en el templo tuvieron que realizar hechizos que creaban esferas de luz encima de las cabezas de los conjuradores debido a que no se veía ni un palmo del terreno que pisaban. -Ahora nos dividiremos, tres iréis al este, dos al oeste y otro vendrá con migo al norte, si ocurriera algo tened conectados los transmisores.- La joven en susurros les dio las instrucciones a seguir a su equipo y se dirigió junto a otra chica no mucho mayor que ella hacia lo que parecía un enorme estanque .

Iliath inspeccionaba concienzudamente el estanque por tercera vez después de haber recorrido toda la parte norte sin encontrar nada de valor. Los otros dos grupos iban informando a través del transmisor, una argolla plateada en la oreja derecha y con runas, de que aparte de las típicas vasijas y estatuas de dioses no encontraron nada interesante.

Contrariada la joven pelirroja no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, la llave, la puerta , la barrera, los jeroglíficos...Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que la barrera desapareció al coger ella la llave y que, seguramente seria la propia llave la que mantenía la barrera. También llegó a la conclusión de que el mago que creó aquella llave fue el arquitecto del templo y seguramente ordenaría grabar en la piedra los jeroglíficos ya que estos a simple vista y para alguien que desconociera su significado serian solamente un elemento decorativo un tanto extraño fruto de la mente de un mago un poco excéntrico.

-_Tal vez nuestro misterioso personaje quiso esconder algo sin que nadie lo supiera, quizá necesitaba contar algo que estaba prohibido y por eso la frase_"- en el futuro esta será la llave que guiara a las almas creadas en los albores_.- Estoy segura que la llave y el estanque tienen relación, más que nada porque es lo único fuera de lo común de este lugar._

La joven estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no creyó oír un ruido procedente de la puerta, pero eso no era posible, su compañera estaba a pocos metros de ella examinando una estatua de aspecto tosco y un poco primitivo y el resto de equipos aun estaban cada uno en un lugar diferente del templo

_-todo esto es desconcertante, y encima oigo cosas, ¡¡ja, empiezo a parecerme a Kadesh, cada vez más paranoico!!. Bueno vasta de pensamientos tontos, descubriré el misterio de este sitio como que mi nombre es Iliath._

La pelirroja se metió en el estanque y empezó a caminar por su superficie de mármol perfectamente pulida y sin desperfectos salvo por esa pequeña rendija del centro. -¿_Rendija?¿en el mármol?, seré boba, solo faltaba el cartelito diciendo : es aquí IDIOTA. _Iliath se agachó justo en el centro del estanque y la observó detenidamente. No tenia ninguna forma en concreto pero si el tamaño justo para que entrara la llave _-bueno, no pierdo nada por probarlo- _al introducir la llave un resplandor la envolvió y sintió como si una fuerza la arrastrara hacia algún lugar desconocido, ella se dejó llevar puesto que ya conocía esa sensación, es la que tienes cuando atraviesas un portal mágico.

El situó donde apareció Iliath era una habitación de hechicero sin lugar a dudas, con un mapa astrológico bastante inexacto, un pequeño laboratorio con pociones desparramadas por doquier, algún que otro libro sobre una mesa repleta de planos del antiguo imperio, y una cama sencilla sobre la que descansaba un esqueleto con un extraño cuaderno entre sus manos -_vaya si esto fuera más grande y hubiese muchos más libros pensaría que es el cuarto de Shaoran, claro a excepción del esqueleto con el cuaderno...seguro que este pobre infeliz es el mago- _La joven se acercó a la cama y con cuidado cogió el cuaderno de las manos del esqueleto. Estaba cerrado pero en la portada había una grabación mágica de un unicornio _-lo abro...o no lo abro...-_ con sumo cuidado abrió el manuscrito y al mirar las primeras páginas apenas creía lo que veía. El idioma en el que estaba escrito era una intercalación entre griego antiguo, egipcio y el idioma de los antiguos hechiceros, con lo cual lo único que entendió fue; "_mi nombre carece de importancia, solo diré que, mi misión se extenderá durante siglos y siglos...solo espero que aquellos que encuentren este diario sean mis futuros alumnos"._ Este era el único fragmento en el diario que ella era capaz de entender, cosa bastante irritante para nuestra joven hechicera ya que se jactaba bastante a menudo frente a sus amigos de saber cerca de diez idiomas distintos incluyendo lenguas muertas. De manera que su orgullo no le permitía dejar el asunto así como así, encontraría una manera de descifrarlo.

Una vez guardado a buen recaudo el manuscrito, Iliath de nuevo salió por el pequeño portal que la llevó a la habitación del mago y, después de atravesarlo, tanto el portal como el estanque desaparecieron de golpe. Iliath observó a su compañera la cual no pareció haber notado absolutamente nada. -¿qué rayos ha ocurrido, y el estanque?-¿qué estanque, de qué hablas Iliath?, has estado todo el tiempo hay parada-contestó la chica extrañada por la actitud de su capitana.

-nada tranquila cosas mías- tranquilizó la pelirroja a su compañera que siguió con su trabajo -_al parecer el tiempo se detuvo cuando entre en el portal. Lo que hay en ese diario debe ser importante, sino porque tanta protección. Lo mejor será que en cuanto salga de aquí me dirija a Nueva Zelanda, según tengo entendido la EHMA son los mayores expertos en historia de la magia, seguro que encontraré algo que me de pistas._

De pronto el extraño ruido que se oyó antes volvió a escucharse con una intensidad cien veces mayor, del techo comenzaron a caer cascotes y las columnas, que al entrar parecían sólidas como las paredes de la cueva empezaban a resquebrajarse. El templo se hundía con la expedición al completo en su interior. Iliath consciente de que sería casi imposible llegar a tiempo a la superficie decidió aprovechar la subida de la marea y llamar a su guardián: una criatura con el tamaño de un caballo, de un color casi tan gris como sus ojos que reflejaban sabiduría y decisión. En su cabeza sobresalía una especie de cuerno en espiral, signo de que la criatura era poseedora de una inteligencia inaudita y de un poder casi tan grande como el de su ama.

En el momento en que el unicornio apareció de su cuerno salió u resplandor plateado que dejó los cuerpos del resto de la expedición sin voluntad, de manera que, al llegar a la superficie, ninguno recordaría como habían llegado.

–¡!Morfeus sácanos de aquí rápido!!-_descuida no tendrás que pedírmelo dos veces- _Con un resplandor más intenso que los anteriorestodo el pintoresco grupo desapareció de la gruta que acabó de desmoronarse poco después de partir ellos. Al cabo de unos momentos todos y cada uno de los miembros de la expedición miraban atónitos la extensión del Egeo preguntándose como rayos salieron a tiempo del templo.

**Nueva Zelanda: poco tiempo después**

En una enorme parcela de cerca de tres mil metros, en un edificio gigantesco de una arquitectura no definida debido a la mezcla de estilos que van desde el barroco al renacimiento pasando por arquitectura abstracta se encuentra una de las dos sedes de la EHMA (Expertos en Historia Magia y Adivinación). Esta organización fue creada por Quin Shi Huang después de una disputa con occidente de la cual salió vencedor.Para evitar futuras confrontaciones decidió aunar todo el saber mágico del mundo conocido, de modo que todos los archivos secretos, informes de misiones, manuscritos y demás fueron copiados y enviados a la sede principal situada en Ankara (Turquía). Muchos años después y debido al descubrimiento del nuevo continente los representantes mágicos de los cinco continentes coincidieron en la necesidad de crear una nueva sede. Es en la que ahora se encuentra Iliath buscando con desesperación algún libro que pueda ayudarla a traducir el antiguo texto de los hechiceros.

La tarea no ha sido nada sencilla, y no precisamente por falta de información ya que solo la biblioteca abarcaba mas de la mitad del edificio, sino porque el superior encargado de la sede no hacia más que sabotear su investigación. Primero tuvo que rellenar pilas y pilas de formularios burocráticos para acceder a la información que buscaba, por supuesto no pensaba descubrir el verdadero motivo de su repentina llagada pero con paciencia y astucia logró darle esquinazo; después la obligó a permanecer en la fría biblioteca durante días ya que solo aquellos con el permiso oficial del superior podrían sacar los manuscritos de la biblioteca, y ahora se encontraba con que su habitación había sido totalmente desmantelada y ella estaba convencida de que los malhechores no eran otros que los ayudantes del superior, además solo ellos podían ser tan estúpidos como para registrar un cuarto ajeno después de haber estado metidos en un sótano lleno de crías de dragón.

- el hedor a azufre aun se respira en el aire.¡¡¡¡ SON LAS TRES DE LA MADRUGADA Y UNA NO PUEDE NI DORMIR SIQUIERA ESTO ES INTOLERABLE. LE VOY A CANTAR LAS CUARENTA A ESE VIEJO DECREPITO DE ADAM SMITH!!!!!

La joven se dirigió velozmente al despacho del déspota que trataba de entorpecer su trabajo e intentar robarle uno de sus descubrimientos.Según iba avanzando su ira se fue aplacando poco a poco, de manera que empezó a pensar fríamente y, decidió que lo mejor seria entrar en su juego, hacerle creer que la tenia dominada y averiguar el motivo por el cual estaba tan interesado en su trabajo.

Después de un trayecto un tanto largo la pelirroja llegó al despacho del superior totalmente tranquila y en silencio. Tocó a la puerta y esperó un rato pero parecía que no abrirían; extraño ya que el superior debía estar en todo momento, de modo que, con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido entró en el despacho y no encontró a nadie en absoluto, llegado este momento la joven ya había olvidado el accidente en su cuarto y la curiosidad que sentía fue demasiado fuerte así que en vistas de que no había nadie se dedicó a explorar el despacho...

Era una habitación enorme con estanterías recubriendo las paredes llenas de libros y con un enorme escritorio sobre el cual reposaban varios documentos sin interés, junto a la chimenea había un cómodo rincón con unos sillones de piel bastante cómodos, uno de ellos con la túnica de superior en el respaldo, y una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez, al parecer el dueño del despacho estaba a media partida y perdiendo contra su invitado, seguro que algo importante a pasado para dejar así la partida.

La joven se sentó en el sillón más cercano al fuego observando el tablero, poco a poco y con ayuda del cansancio y de las altas horas de la madrugada que eran se quedó totalmente dormida... Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, podría encontrarse en una cueva, en un sótano o en un laboratorio siniestro y no lo sabría porque en ese momento lo único que sentía era un aura latente, que iba aumentando poco a poco, minuto tras minuto... La joven se levantó sobresaltada del sillón y respirando agitadamente -¿era un sueño?-_porque no me ha gustado nada, no tenia tanto miedo desde que superé mi temor a los payasos del circo- _En ese momento Iliath notó algo que, debido al sopor , no había notado hasta ahora; una leve corriente mecía el fuego y su pelo, pero lo mas raro era que, en el despacho la ventana estaba cerrada mágicamente; también escuchó unos murmullos de voces y de pasos subir una escalera y el ruido provenía de ¿la estantería?

- Mira kassius, yo solo te digo que esa chica no va ha ceder tan fácilmente, es testaruda como una mula y seguro que sospecha algo.

- Adam, Adam, Adam... ¿pero que es lo que voy ha hacer con tigo mi incompetente cómplice?; te dejas engañar por una mocosa de apenas veinte años y eres incapaz de quitarle un simple diario. Me temo que esto a nuestro señor no le gustará nada en absoluto.

- ¡¡¡espera!!!! No le digas nada, sabes que llevo poco tiempo a sus órdenes, concédeme aunque sean un par de semanas más.

- Escucha bola de sebo, te doy DOS DIAS, y escucha bien, si en dos días no tienes ese diario y no has hecho que esa entrometida desaparezca, el que va ha desaparecer serás tú y créeme no de forma agradable.

Iliath, que al notar las voces que ascendían por el pasadizo se escondió detrás del escritorio. Escuchaba atentamente, aun intentando asimilar el significado de aquellas palabras.

-pero kassius, ¿ qué tiene de importante ese dichoso diario?, el que lo escribió debe estar muerto y según tengo entendido el único que ha sido capaz de descifrar el idioma de los hechiceros antiguos fue Clow Reed, y murió hace más de quinientos años.

-Adam debe ser que eres ya muy mayor como para comprender el peligro de esa cosa: primero, el que lo escribió no esta muerto, segundo Clow Reed se ha reencarnado, tercero dejó escritos a sus descendientes, cuarto el único descendiente directo que queda con vida es Shaoran Li y es peor que un dolor de muelas, si su amiga llega a entregarle el diario los tres juntos conseguirán descifrarlo; y ¿ sabes que?- El tal Kassius se acercaba cada vez más al superior de forma amenazante y expresión iracunda...

-Di, dime, - preguntó un aterrorizado Smith, que en estos momentos parecía más viejo que nunca.

-pues que el mejor Jefe de Oriente que ha habido en años, la reencarnación del mago más poderoso del siglo XI y una de las hechiceras más inteligentes del momento se pondrían como locos a investigar. Y no queremos que eso pase porque puede que por una casualidad se topen con alguno de los cinco y les ponga sobre aviso, ¿ entiendes?

-¡¡¡claro!!!, puede que ellos sean los humanos de la profecía.-al pobre anciano se le notaba esperanzado; si conseguía demostrar que era útil, tal vez no le eliminarían.

-Podría ser uno de ellos, en la profecía se habla de cualidades, y después de tantos años buscando llegamos a la conclusión de que se referían a los representantes de los tipos de magia: el astral, las premoniciones y el de las tinieblas; y me temo que en las dos primeras aunque son grandes magos no destacan de una manera alarmante.

Los dos personajes se movieron hacia los sillones, lo que dejaba a la chica más visible, pero a la vez le permitían ver mejor a los interlocutores, el tal Kassius era alto moreno y de ojos negros, tenia un aspecto más bien oriental, como de china o indonesia.Llevaba una túnica también negra con una insignia en la espalda que consistía en un golem de hueso de aspecto aterrador agarrando una enorme bola negra. En cuanto a Adam Simth lo único que se puede decir de el es que era un anciano que buscaba ser joven de nuevo...

-ahora que, no nos arriesgaremos por lo que quiero que acabes con la chica y uses todos los medios adivinatorios que posee este lugar para encontrar a esos tres, seguramente nos guiaran hasta los cinco elegidos. Y no falles o será peor para ti.

Al teminar de dirigir la amenaza Kassius se marchó y Simth de nuevo bajó por el pasadizo secreto seguido por Iliath a una distancia prudente. Después de unos minutos de bajar y bajar escaleras la joven se encontró en una sala redonda, con runas en todas partes y un círculo de convocación distinto a todos los que había visto. De pronto el anciano se puso de rodillas y comenzó una oración: "Tú que lo sabes todo y todo lo has visto. Tu que has presenciado el principio de los tiempos yo te invoco o grandioso oráculo de las aguas, acude a mi llamada te lo ruego". Depuse de repetir esa misma oración acompañada con enormes cantidades de poder mágico dirigido al circulo durante cerca de quince veces las runas comenzaron a brillar intensamente, una ráfaga de viento se extendió violentamente por toda la sala y una enorme luz blanca iba tomando forma en el círculo; una vez cesó una mujer bellísima de cabellos y ojos azules estaba en el centro del círculo. Su piel era pálida y de color azulado y en su rostro no se reflejaba expresión alguna, simplemente miraba a su alrededor con desinterés absoluto hasta que fijó sus inexpresivos ojos en la chica pelirroja que espiaba detrás de los portones. Iliath al notar la mirada de ese ser notó un escalofrió, temía que la descubriera y no poder llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

- haz tu pregunta mortal antes de que me canse de estar aquí-habló por fin la criatura dirigiéndose al anciano que tenia delante pero sin apartar su vista de Iliath.

- ¿dónde puedo identificar a los tres humanos de la profecía?

- los identificarás porque tienen en su poder una de las piezas- después de esta enigmática respuesta Iliath escuchó la voz del oráculo en su cabeza -_El que escribió el diario ha dejado más pistas, busca ayuda y encuéntralas.-_El oráculo desapareció tal y como había llegado justo en el momento en que se abría otra puerta en la sala y aparecía Kassius acompañado de unos cuantos hombres más.__

- Creo que ya no te necesito para nada Adam es hora de que desaparezcas-con una sangre fría pasmosa dos de los acompañantes del recién llegado degollaron al anciano dejando que se formara un enorme charco de sangre a sus pies__

- Bien ahora que nos hemos deshecho de esta inútil dejad su cadáver en el cuarto de la chica, y si la encontráis matadla y traedme el diario, que parezca que se pelearon y acabo en un trágico final.__

La pelirroja corrió a la biblioteca y recogió el diario del lugar donde lo había escondido, no tuvo tiempo de recoger ninguna de sus pertenencias y por supuesto no podía quedarse o aparecer al día siguiente porque en el primer caso la matarían, y en el segundo era conocida la animadversión que sentía por el superior de modo que no harían ni la investigación de rigor, seria acusada de asesinato y probablemente acabaría muerta en alguna celda. Por lo tanto lo único que pudo hacer es coger el barco que más pronto zarpase de Wellington no sin antes mandarle un mensaje urgente a la única persona en quien confiaba ciegamente.

**Fin flashbach----**

****

- Haber que me entere, te han acusado de un asesinato que no has cometido, han intentado matarte y sabotearon tus investigaciones; por no mencionar el hecho de que has descubierto que una profecía esta apunto de cumplirse, que tienes un diario que solo tu pudiste abrir y que no podremos descifrarlo a no ser que encontremos a tres personas que no sabes ni donde ni como encontrarles.¿me olvido de algo?

- ; puees . Por lo impaciente que parecía ese psicópata yo diría que no parará hasta tener el diario

- ¡oh! Y eso que era yo el que no paraba de buscar problemas y de meter las narices donde no me llaman.

- bueno ¿dejas de meterte con migo y me ayudas o tengo que decirle a Marius quien fue el que dejo que su pequeño dragón entrenara en la salita y le quemó todos los cuadros?

- ¡¡eeeh! A eso se le llama chantaje, además Caderanth solo estaba jugando no lo hizo aposta

- si, claro, claro- por cierto SÍ sabemos como descifrar el diario, Kassius dijo que Cloe Reed fue el último mago capaz de descifrar las runas de los magos antiguos... y como tu conoces a su reencarnación ; seguro que nos ayuda.

- Tienes razón, pero lo primero es saber más sobre esa secta y demostrar tu inocencia, luego ya veremos como nos apañamos.

Pocas horas después ambos estaban de nuevo en Wellington, Shaoran alquiló varias habitaciones en distintos hoteles por si buscaban a su amiga por los registros, la dejó descansando en una suite y partió a la sede de la EHMA. Seguro con la confusión del asesinato y la desaparición de Iliath no reparaban demasiado en su las normas burocráticas y si se lo pedía a la persona adecuada no tardarían en abrir una investigación autentica, y puesto que no se tomaron muchas molestias en falsificar pruebas cualquier detective medio memo vería que todo fue una trampa.

Después de solucionado el problema llegaba lo más complicado: encontrar al autentico asesino, Kassius.

En este caso lo mejor es buscar en el despacho y en la sala donde se convocó al oráculo.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en limpiar la sangre, el suelo esta cubierto de sangre seca que mancha el inmaculado mármol y las runas ya no brillaban tanto como en la descripción que la joven pelirroja le dio. -_bueno pues solo hay una puerta de entrada. Seguramente la otra seria una puerta dimensional aunque...en las salas de convocación es muy difícil; ese Kassius debe ser muy poderoso- _mientras el ambarino estaba perdido en sus pensamientos las runas comenzaron a brillar nuevamente sorprendiendo al joven que no pronunció hechizo alguno.

-Saludos Shaoran Li, Jefe del Concilio de Oriente y heredero de los antiguos poderes- en esta ocasión en el círculo no había un solo oráculo; sino cuatro. Todas ellas idénticas entre si a excepción de los colores de sus túnicas, cabellos y ojos. Una vestía de rojo a juego con sus ojos y cabellos, otra de color marrón como el pelo del chico, una tercera de color gris y por último la que Iliath conoció la otra noche toda ella azul como el agua.

-_¿ Heredero de qué?¿ y que hacen aquí? Yo no las llamé- _Saludos a vosotras, supongo que sois los Oráculos de los Elementos, existís desde el principio de los tiempos según me contó Kadesh ¿ no es así?

- Exacto-contestaron las cuatro a coro-nos presentamos ante ti para advertirte , Kassius es el líder pero no el único, la Orden del Caos lleva existiendo casi tanto como el diario que quieres descifrar, tiene adeptos en las partes más insospechadas y me temo que esta apunto de dar con el paradero de las tres personas de la profecía.

- o sea que hay una secta de piraos que buscan ¿qué exactamente?

-Exactamente lo mismo que Lung Yang- Al oír ese nombre Shaoran se quedó de piedra. De modo que, el asesino de su familia y quien intenta matar a su mejor amiga buscan lo mismo. Parece que el destino jugaba en su contra de nuevo.

-Debes encontrar a Kassius y averiguar lo que puedas, nosotras no podemos ayudarte mucho esto esta más allá de nuestra visión, pero lo que si podemos decirte es que comprenderás muchas cosas cuando descubras el nombre del quien escribió el diario- Y tal como llegaron los oráculos desaparecieron dejando en su lugar una nota ensangrentada que decía

**_Estaré en Japón, cuando acabéis con la chica y tengáis el diario os espero all_**

**_ Poder y Fuerza _**

**_Kassius._**

****

-_Seguramente les dejó esta nota a sus cómplices.-_El apuesto joven regresó al hotel y encontró a la chica de ojos grises tan sumergida en el diario que encontró que no se percató de su presencia hasta que no levantó la vista y lo vio sentado en el brazo del sillón a su lado mirando también el diario.

-¿cómo ha ido todo?

-un poco raro, pero bien. Estas libres de cargos, los oráculos aparecieron y me dieron una nota que probaba tu inocencia y decía el paradero actual de Kassius.

-Te veo preocupado ¿qué te dijeron los oráculos?

-Buscan lo mismo que Lung Yang buscaba.- La pelirroja abrazó fuerte al chico, pese a que lo dijo en tono frío y neutro la joven lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber lo mal que se sentía.

-Veras como solucionaremos esto, recuerda nuestro lema: inteligencia, valor y honor, no hay nada imposible para los Heros Natura- Ambos repitieron al mismo tiempo el lema que se inventaron una noche de enero en un bosque cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes que decidieron luchar por algo más grande que ellos o que cualquier institución: Fréir, Luna, Dayane, Iliath y Shaoran; o más bien Elbereth, Aquasilva, Shannara, Basileia y Arkarian. Estos son los nombres que se pusieron cuando decidieron proteger el equilibrio y a las personas inocentes, aun arriesgando su vida.

-¿ Que haremos ahora Arkarian?

-de momento le diré a Elbereth que este atento a cualquier movimiento extraño en Japón, mientras tú buscaras a Eriol Giraguizawa(N.A:¿Se escribe así?) y yo volverá a Hong Kong y buscaré cualquier cosa que sea de utilidad en la Biblioteca de la Sabiduría

**N.A: weeeenaaaaaas, ¿q os ha parecido? Creo q esta un poko flojito pero weno al menos ya sabemos algo más de los protas eh?. Pos lo de siempre gracias a todos los que leen este fic (o lo intentan) y a todos los que me animáis a seguir. Dudas , tomatazos, alabanzas (lo dudo) A **

**Saludos: Aribeth Li**


End file.
